Journal d'une moldue
by dreyd
Summary: Je suis moldue mais je ne le sais pas encore. Nous ne sommes pas seuls et je veux franchir les murs invisibles qui me séparent des « autres ». Me laisseront-ils pénétrer dans leur monde ? Seule preuve de mes découvertes : mon journal.
1. Dimanche 15 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
Dimanche 15 juillet  
  
Je m'appelle Diane, j'ai 35 ans, et pour la première fois j'entame ce qu'on appelle un journal. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution, je ne peux pas me confier, expliquer ce qui m'arrive : on me prendrait pour une aliénée. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis psychologue.  
  
C'est à ce moment normalement qu'une tension s'installe entre mon interlocuteur et moi. Le meilleur moyen pour plomber l'ambiance d'une soirée. « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _ Je suis psychologue ». Petit rire faux et regard fuyant de celui qui me fait face. Comme si je lisais dans les pensées, comme si je passais ma vie à décortiquer minutieusement les faits et gestes de ceux que je croise. C'est lassant et excitant à la fois. Quel pouvoir suis-je supposée détenir pour provoquer cette lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de mes semblables ? Je sais, les anges finissent toujours par passer. De suspecte je deviens bizarre et originale. Faut bien dédramatiser. Alors je joue mon rôle à fond et je parle de ce qu'on veut entendre : les psys ne pensent qu'au sexe (surtout s'il s'agit de coucher avec ses parents, ou un autre membre de la famille mais là c'est moins drôle) et sont aussi fous, si ce n'est plus, que leurs patients. Alors je fais moins peur : vous êtes tous désespérément fades dans votre normalité sécurisante. Vous ne m'intéressez pas.  
  
Je m'égare... Ça commence bien. Mais si on peut pas s'égarer dans son propre journal où pourrait-on se laisser aller ?  
  
Tout ça pour dire que je suis psychologue et que je passe effectivement ma vie à écouter des choses abracadabrantesques. Je peux tout entendre, plus rien ne m'étonne. J'ai été le témoin des délires les plus ahurissants, les plus incohérents, irréalistes.  
  
On m'a tout fait, tout dit. C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce matin.  
  
Une évidence. Ne pas croire que ce qu'on vous dit est vrai. C'est tout à fait réel pour celui qui l'énonce, ce n'est pas pour autant une vérité universelle. Si j'avais adhéré à tous les discours tenus dans mon cabinet, notre planète aurait déjà subi plusieurs vagues successives d'invasions martiennes et connu plusieurs apocalypses. Entre autres.  
  
Je suis une cartésienne. J'entends la souffrance et la douleur de mes patients. Il n'y a qu'elles qui existent pour moi. Le reste n'est qu'un habillage délirant. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?  
  
Il y a quelques mois, j'ai reçu un homme visiblement paranoïaque. Il se disait persécuté, lui et sa famille, par ses voisins. Des preuves ? Il en avait à foison : ses clés, qu'il rangeait toujours au même endroit, disparaissaient systématiquement quand il les cherchait et il finissait par les retrouver, à leur place, quand il abandonnait ses fouilles il avait vu plusieurs fois ses nains de jardin prendre vie à la nuit tombée, et rejoindre le bois voisin en chantant des airs grivois son reflet avait disparu des miroirs pendant un week-end après qu'il ait sermonné les gamins des voisins qui l'épiaient maladroitement de derrière la haie... etc, etc, les derniers mois de sa vie n'étaient qu'une succession d'événements loufoques. J'aurais souvent ri aux éclats de ses mésaventures plus drôles que dangereuses, s'il n'avait pas les entrailles vrillées par l'angoisse. Cet homme était littéralement terrorisé, persuadé qu'il était l'objet d'un complot aux origines surnaturelles ourdi par ses étranges voisins. Après quelques mois sans évolution notable (je peux même dire que son état empirait), je finis par me sentir impuissante.  
  
Mais la dernière fois que je le reçus, il arborait un visage rayonnant et conquérant : « Je sais qui ils sont !», me lança-t-il en entrant. « Je sais qui sont ces monstres, ces erreurs de la nature ! Et ils ne pourront plus se cacher, je vais tout dévoiler ! Et dire que je me suis crus fou pendant des mois ! ». Et il partit d'un éclat de rire que je trouvais assez terrifiant... Je tentais de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert, espérant sans doute une réponse logique et réaliste expliquant ces longs mois d'errance et ce revirement de situation. Je ne fus pas déçue. « Ce sont des sorciers, des magiciens... Ils vivent parmi nous dans des univers parallèles et invisibles à nos yeux ! Mais ils sont là, avec leurs pouvoirs diaboliques, ils nous envahissent, veulent notre perte... Je ne suis pas fou ! Je ne suis pas fou ! ». Dubitative, je restai sans réaction, prise d'une grande lassitude, et il partit surexcité, prévenir la presse et les médias de sa fabuleuse trouvaille. Je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle, ni de mon patient, ni des envahisseurs, et je tâchai d'oublier ce cuisant échec. J'y parvins jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon patient par hasard, il y a quelques jours.  
  
J'ai besoin d'une pause café, je reviens... 


	2. Dimanche 15 juillet suite

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
15 juillet (suite)  
  
.  
  
Où en étais-je ? Oui...  
  
Il y a quelques jours, au hasard de mes courses à Londres, je croisai mon ancien patient disparu depuis trois ou quatre mois. Face à face et ne pouvant me dérober, je le saluai et lui demandai de ses nouvelles. Il ne me reconnut pas. Je lui parlai vaguement de nos entretiens pour le resituer. Aucun souvenir. Il était visiblement aussi surpris que moi : oui, il était bien monsieur S., et avait effectivement des voisins bizarres, mais c'était des gens charmants au demeurant. Je me gardai bien de lui rappeler toutes les accusations qu'il avait formulées et les mésaventures dont il avait prétendu être l'objet. Je le quittai en le priant de m'excuser, j'avais du confondre avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait et portait le même nom, assez courant dans la région.  
  
Cet incident me travailla tout le week-end et ce matin, dimanche, je décidai de m'aérer les idées. J'aime marcher sans but, sans réfléchir, me perdre dans les ruelles obscures et me laisser porter par la foule des grandes artères, m'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc et observer pendant des heures vivre mes congénères. Seule face au monde, je me sens plus vivante que jamais. Enfin, là n'est pas le propos.  
  
Ce matin, mes pas m'ont portée malgré moi dans un petit lotissement résidentiel, celui de mon patient amnésique, évidemment. Le hasard, finalement, on le provoque. Je suis passée devant chez lui, une petite maison bien entretenue, rien d'extraordinaire. Je cherchais des yeux lesquels de ses deux voisins pouvaient être qualifiés d'anormaux. Les deux bâtisses qui encadraient la sienne étaient somme toute assez semblables et je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand des rires joyeux parvinrent à mes oreilles. Une famille d'originaux venait de sortir d'une des deux maisons. Ils devaient se rendre à un carnaval ou à un bal costumé car tous les quatre, les parents et deux ados sans doute frère et sœur, étaient vêtus de longues robes et de chapeaux extravagants orange vif. Leurs bras étaient surchargés de paquets divers et je crus distinguer des balais et des chaudrons au milieu d'un attirail de camping semblait-il.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui me gênait. Car il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait dans cette scène que j'observais. Quelque chose d'anormal. De complètement incongru. Quelque chose qui défiait les lois de la nature et que pourtant je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Lorsque je compris, ils étaient déjà loin. Ils étaient déjà loin à bord de leur Austin mini. Austin mini chargée, miraculeusement, comme un semi-remorque.  
  
Je me sens ridicule. J'ai dû rêver. J'espère que j'ai rêvé. J'ai peur. Si mon patient est fou, nous le sommes tous les deux. Mais si nous ne le sommes pas... je n'ose même pas y penser. Si nous ne le sommes pas, il existe bien autre chose... Là, sous nos yeux aveugles... Et toutes nos magnifiques découvertes scientifiques, notre rationalité, toutes ces évidences auxquelles nous nous raccrochons... Ce monde si parfait, si logique, si mathématique... Tout s'écroule. Plus rien n'est sûr. Combien d'invasions extraterrestres avons-nous subi ? Combien d'apocalypses et de miracles ? Qui sont tous ces fous que nous enfermons dans des asiles ? Ceux qui savent voir et qui nous effraient... Mon Dieu, j'ai peur.  
  
Il faut que je dorme. 


	3. Lundi 16 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
16 juillet  
  
.  
  
7h05. Je relis à l'instant les notes que j'ai prises hier. Tu divagues ma pauvre fille. Tout ce cinéma pour ce qui devait être une simple illusion d'optique. La voiture a été chargée de 10 fois son volume... Impossible. Un excès de stress et de fatigue. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Je ne peux pas en voir d'autres.  
  
[...]  
  
15h30. Toute cette histoire me perturbe malgré tout. Après le boulot, je me rendrai de nouveau chez cette bande d'hurluberlus et j'éclaircirai le problème. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'affreuses bêtes sanguinaires mais plutôt de doux dingues sympathiques. Parce qu'elle est là la vérité : c'est mon patient qui déraille et non ces braves gens. Je refuse de me laisser entraîner dans ses hallucinations, c'est complètement incohérent et anti- professionnel ! Allez zou, reprends-toi en mains !  
  
[...]  
  
21h00. Bien bien bien. Voilà deux heures que je suis rentrée et que je me demande si je dois retranscrire les résultats de ma petite virée. Je me dis que je ferais mieux d'oublier tout cela et de classer le dossier... Mais non, je ne le veux pas. Quelque chose en moi se réveille, quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable, à la fois troublant et terriblement excitant. Un vieux songe, comme une ancienne croyance oubliée... La petite fille que j'étais renaît et rayonne du plus profond de mon être. Elle bat l'air de ses petits bras persuadée qu'elle va s'envoler, et la nuit, elle attend que Peter Pan l'emmène au pays imaginaire. Dans ses rêves, elle virevolte avec Clochette et combat Crochet, nage avec les sirènes et refuse de grandir. Ce soir, elle est revenue.  
  
Je résume.  
  
Mon dernier patient sorti, je saute dans le premier bus et je retourne sur les lieux « du crime ». Prenant mon courage à deux mains, mais la gorge anormalement sèche, je me dirige droit vers la porte d'entrée et appuie lourdement mon index sur la sonnette. Personne. J'ai toujours eu une chance incroyable, mes efforts sont toujours récompensés... Mais j'aurais du y penser après l'épisode d'hier : ils sont partis en vacances. Je suis pitoyable...  
  
Comme je me refuse à quitter l'endroit sans nouvelles informations, je relève au moins le nom de cette charmante famille : BADIN. Avec ça, je vais aller loin. La petite voix de la curiosité me conseille alors de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. NON !? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Bon. Si, je le fais. Un petit hall d'entrée tout à fait commun, un portemanteau où s'entassent des vêtements bizarres (mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça), une console supportant une plante tentaculaire plutôt repoussante, des portes évidemment fermées, un escalier chargé de livres mais préservant un étroit passage pour l'accès aux étages supérieurs, une vieille commode noircie par le temps couverte de photographies. Au milieu de celles-ci, un cliché des deux adolescents qui me regardent d'un air malicieux...avant de me faire un magnifique pied de nez... Avant de fuir les jambes à mon cou, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir dans le miroir au cadre doré, mon reflet hilare qui me montre du doigt.  
  
Voilà. Je me suis sauvée sans demander mon reste. Je devrais être terrorisée, mais étonnamment ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens totalement euphorique, comme si je venais de découvrir ce que je cherchais depuis toujours. D'accord, j'avoue : je devais être verte de frayeur pendant tout le trajet du retour, mais maintenant... Je crois que je ne rêve pas, que je ne suis pas folle. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose... Des gens qui vivent avec nous, comme nous, mais qui sont « autres ». Ils se cachent, préfèrent qu'on les ignore... Mon patient a dû payer, je ne sais comment, son indiscrétion et son manque de tact. J'ai intérêt à jouer finement... Oui, je ne peux pas m'arrêter là, je veux savoir, je dois comprendre. Pendant des années j'ai traqué le Père Noël, la petite souris et les cloches en vain. Je reprends du service. 


	4. Dimanche 22 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
22 juillet  
  
.  
  
Une semaine vient de s'écouler sans que les Badin ne réapparaissent. Je brûle d'impatience et d'exaspération l'excitation qui m'animait commence à me consumer... J'ai l'impression de me débattre vainement pour échapper à une entrave invisible. Je me démène, m'agite intérieurement, mais plus rien ne se passe. Une semaine, mais tout cela me paraît loin. Et pourtant je continue, cet après-midi j'y retourne.  
  
[...]  
  
Ils sont rentrés ! J'ai envie de rire, de rire à m'en décrocher la mâchoire ! C'est sûrement très bête mais je me sens... Je ne sais pas... heureuse, épanouie comme jamais. De parfaits inconnus reviennent de vacances et je suis en liesse! Sans doute parce que ces inconnus, je les cherchais depuis plus de 30 ans...  
  
Je marchais dans la rue, mue par l'habitude plutôt que par conviction, oubliant presque les raisons de ma présence en ces lieux. Mes yeux s'attachaient à relever minutieusement le nombre de réverbères plantés sur les trottoirs, quand ils se posèrent sur une petite voiture à damier noir et blanc. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je dus rester les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte quelques instants ! Reprenant mes esprits, je m'assis sur un banc suffisamment proche pour que je puisse observer et entendre à loisir sans que ma présence ne paraisse suspecte.  
  
A noter que ces quartiers bourgeois sont très bien conçus : de larges trottoirs munis de pistes cyclables, d'une bande de gazon toujours vert même par temps de canicule et de petits bancs ombragés (béni soit celui qui eut l'idée de génie d'en munir cette charmante rue). Je devrais penser à quitter mon affreux deux pièces mal insonorisé...  
  
Les deux enfants étaient dans le jardin et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. La jeune fille armée d'un récipient rempli d'eau poursuivait, non sans piétiner allégrement les massifs de fleurs, son frère qui n'attendait que d'être arrosé... Elle devait être l'aînée, âgée de 12 ou 13 ans lui avait tout au plus une petite dizaine d'années. Tous deux avaient l'air de deux longues asperges blanches en maillot de bain leurs longs cheveux teints en vert, raidis par les litres d'eau reçus, pendouillaient comme de la ciboulette. Ouais, je pense les avoir vus sous leur meilleur jour tout à l'heure : à mi-chemin entre l'asperge et le poireau. J'en étais à ces considérations potagères quand un bruissement d'aile, accompagné d'un hululement sonore, fendit l'air. Les jeux aquatiques des deux gamins s'interrompirent aussitôt et je les entendis hurler : « Maman, un hibou ! ». Je dis hurler, mais pas dans le sens hurler de peur. Non non, hurler dans le sens de l'appel, de l'information. J'aurais pu dire « Maman, j'ai fini mes devoirs ! », il y aurait eu la même excitation joyeuse dans le ton. L'oiseau repartit à tire-d'aile débarrassé avec brusquerie de ce qu'il semblait avoir apporté un hibou voyageur sans doute. La mère apparut et les exclamations enthousiastes des enfants reprirent de plus belle : « C'est pour nous, c'est pour nous, ce sont des lettres de ...... ! ». Là j'avoue, j'ai pas tout saisi. J'ai vaguement compris que le gamin s'appelait Gwyon et qu'il était admis en première année d'un collège au nom improbable. Sa sœur, Freya, y serait depuis déjà deux ans et entrerait en troisième année. Nom improbable car j'ai entendu « bout de lard »... en tout cas, il n'existe pas de collège bout-de-lard dans la région. Néanmoins les gamins avaient l'air ravi et leur mère tout autant. Elle leur a promis qu'ils iraient tous ensemble acheter les fournitures le lendemain.  
  
Je serai de la partie. J'aimerais bien savoir quel matériel scolaire est prescrit par un collège bout-de-lard qui envoie son courrier par hibou voyageur... Tout cela m'intrigue et m'amuse follement ! 


	5. Lundi 23 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Lundi 23 juillet  
  
.  
  
Ça m'a trotté dans la tête toute la nuit. Bout-de-lard... Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Bon. On verra ça plus tard. Je prends quinze jours de vacances dès aujourd'hui, de toute façon je n'ai pas la tête à travailler.  
  
[...]  
  
Encore un mystère que je ne m'explique pas. Je me suis rendue ce matin chez les Badin. Bien m'en a pris car ils s'apprêtaient justement à partir. Je les ai suivis discrètement dans les transports en commun de Londres. De toute façon, comparée à ces énergumènes, je ne pouvais être que discrète ! Ils ne portaient plus ces longues robes oranges qui m'avaient donné l'impression d'être face à des adeptes d'une secte pittoresque (c'est peut- être ça d'ailleurs), mais leur accoutrement n'en était pas moins extravagant. Ils ressemblaient à des oignons extraterrestres, je ne sais pas : leur tenue consistait en des couches disparates de pantalons, jupes, chemises, t-shirt... à carreaux, à pois, à fleurs, à rayures... Affreux. Mais d'une manière générale, j'ai la nette impression que le tempérament de cette famille n'est pas à la sobriété et à la pondération !  
  
Les gamins avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs naturelles : les asperges avaient rosi et le vert des poireaux était maintenant d'un blond doré. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur avait donné cette mine épouvantable, mais ils semblaient guéris, s'ils avaient été malades... Ils trépignaient d'impatience et répétaient sans cesse à leur mère que « voyager avec tu sais quoi aurait été beaucoup plus rapide ». Inlassablement elle leur répondait qu'elle n'avait plus de carburant, qu'elle allait profiter des courses pour faire le plein et qu'ils rentreraient par ils savaient quoi. Ça a le mérite d'être clair...  
  
Ma filature s'arrêta devant un pub si minuscule que jamais je ne l'aurais remarqué s'ils ne s'y étaient pas engouffrés. La façade semblait ridiculement étroite, comme écrasée entre les deux boutiques qui l'encadraient. L'apparence était lugubre, sombre et particulièrement délabrée. L'enseigne, un bout de tôle qui ne tenait plus que par une triste chaîne rouillée, était presque illisible et je pus déchiffrer avec difficulté 'Le chaudron Baveur'. Très engageant. Mais quels parents peuvent traîner leurs enfants dans des bouges pareils ?  
  
Je peste mais je ne suis pas fière. Je n'ai pas osé entrer et j'ai attendu, postée à quelques mètres sur le trottoir d'en face. Cinq heures. Ils n'en sont jamais ressortis. Ou alors je les ai ratés dans un instant d'inattention. Possible. Je n'ai pourtant pas le sentiment de m'être assoupie ou d'avoir juste faibli. Il y a peut-être une autre sortie. Ou ils sont rentrés avec je-ne-sais-pas-quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'agace de ne rien comprendre !  
  
Quand je suis repassée devant chez eux (au cas où), les gamins avaient repris leurs jeux d'eau. Cette fois-ci ils ressemblaient à des mineurs de fond.  
  
Je suis toujours dans le brouillard mais je suis contente d'avoir découvert ce pub étrange. Si j'ai manqué ma petite famille, j'ai pu observer à loisir le mouvement de la clientèle. Une chose est sûre, c'est un commerce qui doit faire du chiffre. La porte semble ouverte en permanence tant le passage est important. Et pourtant ce lieu si fréquenté semble invisible, passant totalement inaperçu si on ne le cherche pas. Il me semblait parfois le voir disparaître quand mon regard s'aventurait en dehors de ses limites, ne percevant plus qu'une librairie accolée à un disquaire. Et c'est avec un grand effort de concentration que m'apparaissaient de nouveau les tristes murs noirs.  
  
Quant à la clientèle... je crois avoir trouvé le filon. Ou le quartier général de la dite secte. Des originaux, on en croise tous les jours : des marginaux habillés de manière loufoque... Mais on n'y prend pas garde car leur nombre est marginal, justement. Ils se fondent dans la masse. Dans ce pub, ils sont la masse. Tous vêtus de robes, de capes, de chapeaux extravagants certains portant chaudrons, balais ou autres objets incongrus parfois accompagnés de leurs animaux de compagnie chat, rat, oiseau et... crapaud. Oui, j'ai vu entrer un jeune garçon à la mine ahurie portant un crapaud de la taille d'une assiette sur son épaule. Répugnant. Mais tout ça ne semble intriguer que moi. Personne ne remarque rien. Personne ne se retourne sur ces gens bizarroïdes. Personne ne relève ce manège incessant devant ce troquet poussiéreux. On ne voit rien. On ne veut pas voir. Seule ma petite condition, ma petite vie, mon petit train-train m'importent. Mes petits soucis, mes petits tracas, mes petits bonheurs. Point à la ligne. Je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez trop court. Les autres ? Quels autres ? Des gens vivent à côté de moi... Vraiment ? Je me croyais seul ! Mais alors je dois me méfier si je ne suis pas seul, les autres sont peut- être dangereux. Je dois me claquemurer dans ma bulle, ne pas les laisser entrer, les ignorer. Peut-être qu'ils ne me verront pas non plus...  
  
Elle est peut-être là la clé de l'histoire. Ne vois que celui qui ouvre les yeux. 


	6. Mardi 24 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Mardi 24 juillet  
  
.  
  
3h10. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, des images me parviennent par flash et il m'est impossible de m'en débarrasser. Bout de lard... Décidément ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Ça remonte à très loin, un vieux souvenir. Je suis toute petite, peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. Je suis seule et j'ai peur. Je crois que l'on m'attaque mais je ne vois rien, j'entends des choses, je sens que l'on me touche. Mais que m'arrive–t'il ? C'est là tout autour, ça me traverse, ça m'oppresse... J'appelle, je hurle, je suis terrorisée. Ma grand-mère arrive alors et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis dans ma petite chambre et je bois un chocolat chaud. Je ne dois plus retourner là-bas, c'est envahi par les vipères.  
  
Quel rapport entre la frayeur d'une enfant qui a payé pour sa désobéissance et ce nom atypique ? Il y a un lien, j'en suis sûre.  
  
[...]  
  
10h00. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ne rien faire. Je suis fatiguée. Toute cette histoire tourne en boucle dans ma tête comme un manège infernal. Je suis face à un puzzle dont la plupart des pièces manquent. J'en arrive parfois à me demander si toutes ces pièces ont un réel rapport les unes avec les autres. Il y a même peut-être autant de puzzles que de pièces et comme une idiote je m'acharne à vouloir emboîter un carré dans un cercle. Y'a peut-être même pas de mystère, qui sait ? J'ai juste besoin de repos. Sans doute le surmenage. Mes patients commencent à déteindre sur moi. Mauvais tout ça.  
  
[...]  
  
20h25. J'ai dormi quasiment toute la journée. J'ai juste mis le nez dehors par principe, pour redonner un semblant de couleurs à ma face de navet tout juste déterré. Je dois dire que ça fait du bien. J'ai retrouvé mes forces et mon allant : je vais assumer ma folie jusqu'au bout !  
  
Procédons par ordre : dès demain et jusque vendredi je filerai ma petite famille pour glaner un maximum de renseignements. Puis je partirai en week- end dans la campagne perdue de mon enfance. Presque trente ans que je n'y ai plus remis les pieds, il est temps d'y retourner. 


	7. Vendredi 27 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Vendredi 27 juillet  
  
.  
  
Je piste Belmine (c'est ainsi que son mari l'appelle) depuis trois jours. Chaque matin, très tôt, elle se rend dans le centre de Londres par les transports en commun. Elle ne risque pas de remarquer ma présence tant elle est absorbée par sa lecture. Elle ne relève le nez qu'arrivée à destination. Aucune variation dans ses tenues vestimentaires : elle doit cultiver l'art sophistiqué du panachage disparate. Je me crois incapable d'en faire autant mais je me surprends à apprécier certaines de ses compositions improbables...  
  
Depuis trois jours, ses pas s'arrêtent devant un grand magasin en rénovation. C'est là qu'elle doit travailler. Enfin je suppose : impossible d'aller plus loin. Mes yeux la suivent, l'observent, immobile face à la vitrine, puis plus rien. Elle n'est plus là. J'ai chaque fois l'impression qu'un voile brouille ma vue quelques secondes, comme une éclipse, pour m'empêcher de 'voir'. Je suis sûre que la réponse est de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mais dans cette boutique, peuplée de vieux mannequins poussiéreux, pas âme qui vive. En tout cas, au vu de l'avant-gardisme des vêtements exposés, je comprends mieux les goûts en matière de mode des Badin...  
  
J'aurais pu être tentée de mettre de côté ce nouveau tour joué par mes sens et conclure rapidement que Belmine est une décoratrice s'occupant de la réfection de cette boutique misérable. J'aurais pu, si je n'avais pas constaté en ce lieu la même activité que celle régnant au pub Le Chaudron baveur. Deux endroits différents, deux bâtisses peu avenantes et même foule aussi bigarrée. Mais ici aucune preuve visible d'un mouvement au sein de la boutique de vêtements. Je suis certaine que 'ça rentre' et que 'ça sort 'de ce magasin pourtant fermé. J'en suis certaine parce que je ne 'peux' pas le voir. Je ne peux percevoir l'instant. On ne 'veut' pas que je le vois. Comme si l'on avait jeté sur ce bâtiment un charme qui dissimulerait la porte aux yeux indiscrets. J'ai encore cette désagréable impression d'une clocherie, de quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être.  
  
En tout cas, même si l'on me cache des choses, il y en a d'autres qui ne m'échappent pas. Je ne peux sans doute pas mettre mon nez curieux de l'autre côté, mais ceux qui passent sur le trottoir sont détaillés minutieusement. Pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Je trouvais originaux les Badin et les clients du pub. Ici, on bat des records. En mettant de côté leur accoutrement ridicule, les personnages hauts en couleur que j'observe depuis trois jours, semblent être chacun à leur manière, des défis lancés par la nature à l'entendement de la médecine moderne. Certains sont agités de tics absolument incroyables, ahurissants, qui pourraient reléguer la danse de Saint Guy auprès des haussements de sourcils d'autres s'échinent à camoufler sous des amples manteaux ce qui pourrait être un troisième membre ou autre difformité monstrueuse. Quasimodo était un sex-symbol. Heureusement, ce ne sont apparemment que des cas isolés : la majorité relève du « normal ». Enfin, s'ils semblent tous atteints de maux 'moins sérieux', ils n'en demeurent pas moins baroques. Un « normal » qui m'a fait sourire justement (et qui me prouve qu'il n'y a peut-être bien qu'un seul puzzle) est un homme de grande taille vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise (cas suffisamment exceptionnel pour qu'on le note). Il ressemblait à une asperge blanche ou à un poireau... Quand il passa près de moi, je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe verte « grmblmgl, maudits bonbons grmlblgm... me le paieront ». Tout finit par se recouper. Patience.  
  
Une dernière chose. Juste une anecdote. Ce midi, Belmine est « sortie » du magasin. Elle avait revêtu une robe verte à longues manches qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Je n'eus pas besoin de la suivre, elle ne fit que quelques pas jusqu'à une sandwicherie voisine : elle s'est acheté un hot dog et une portion de frites. Marrant, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre ! 


	8. Samedi 28 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Samedi 28 juillet  
  
.  
  
10h25. Voilà. Depuis une heure je suis installée confortablement dans le train qui me ramène à mon enfance. J'avais oublié comme mon pays était beau et sauvage une fois sorti de la poisse londonienne. Je contemple à travers la vitre un paysage vallonné et verdoyant des champs et des bois se succèdent jusqu'à l'horizon dans des camaïeux d'or et d'émeraude. Quelques habitations au toit d'ardoises disséminées ici et là viennent me rappeler qu'il fait sans doute bon vivre hors de l'agitation de la capitale. Si ce voyage ne m'était pas imposé par cette quête entreprise, peut-être me serais-je attardée un peu...  
  
[...]  
  
12h15. Je suis attablée dans la salle à manger de mon hôtel. Je grignote d'une dent, j'ai l'esprit un peu agité ! Les retrouvailles avec le village sont à la hauteur de mes attentes je n'ose pas dire mes espérances... L'endroit est magnifique, un minuscule hameau aux vieilles maisons de pierres grises baigné par le soleil estival. Mais c'est un village dépeuplé. Quelques enfants emplissent les rues de leurs rires, le temps des vacances chez leurs grands-parents. Passés ces moments d'exaltation, l'automne reconduira les têtes blondes vers la ville et transformera ce charmant village en ville fantôme.  
  
Le propriétaire de l'hôtel est un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, je crois, mais qui en fait beaucoup plus. Son visage buriné par l'âge et les intempéries est encadré d'une crinière broussailleuse argentée sa mâchoire large et crispée semble peu disposée à la conversation et son œil gris, vif et inquisiteur achève le tableau idyllique d'un hôte aimable et accueillant. En guise de réponses à mes questions il n'avait émis que des grognements bougons, jusqu'à ce que je lui parle de ma grand-mère. Son regard se mit alors à pétiller et son air bourru se fendit d'un large sourire. « Mais vous êtes comme qui dirait une enfant du coin ! Mais fallait l'dire tout d'suite ma p'tite dame ! ». J'avais trouvé le mot magique ! J'eus droit à un résumé détaillé de l'histoire du village des trente ans que j'avais manqués. Mais rien sur ce qui m'a poussé à y revenir ! Je lui en toucherai un mot tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces pour affronter de nouveau sa faconde !  
  
En tout cas, je ne serai pas dérangée par les autres résidents de l'hôtel : nous ne sommes que deux ! Charly (c'est le nom du gérant, on crée vite des liens ici quand on possède les bonnes ficelles) m'a assurée, tout en chuchotant comme un conspirateur, que cet 'étranger' était bizarre et qu'il avait l'air d'un oiseau de mauvais augure : tout de noir vêtu et la mine renfrognée, il n'a même pas jugé utile d'expliquer l'objet de son séjour dans le village. Je devrais peut-être dire à cet homme que la règle du silence ne s'applique qu'aux autochtones et qu'il devrait peut-être s'inventer un oncle perdu de vue...  
  
[...]  
  
L'homme dont je viens de parler traverse le hall et quitte l'hôtel à l'instant. Je comprends ce que Charly voulait dire. Il n'est pas exactement ce qu'on appelle un extraverti. Il est même l'opposé parfait du joyeux boute-en-train. Grand, mince, il semble mal à l'aise dans son long pardessus, comme si ce n'était pas le sien. Passé rapidement devant la porte de la salle à manger, il a marqué un arrêt en m'apercevant. Bien oui, il n'est plus seul ! Au sourire que je lui adressai, il me renvoya un regard pénétrant et suspicieux. Je me suis sentie, et je me sens toujours comme 'effractée' de la pensée... J'ai la sensation qu'il a lu en moi par un simple regard. C'est un sentiment étrange, extrêmement désagréable, envahissant, comme une empreinte dans le corps. Et pourtant... J'aimerais me replonger dans ces yeux sombres comme la nuit! Oui, je comprends que Charly ait été troublé par ce mystérieux personnage, au visage pâle et aux cheveux d'un noir si profond que les reflets en sont presque bleutés. J'aimerais me replonger dans ces yeux sombres... J'y ai lu la peur, une peur viscérale, comme si sa propre vie était menacée, j'y ai lu l'inquiétude, la douleur, j'y ai lu la solitude, l'espoir... Maître corbeau a vu le fond de ma pensée, mais il a du me livrer la sienne.  
  
[...]  
  
22h30. J'ai passé la soirée au pub du village en compagnie de Charly et de ses vieux amis. J'ai sans doute exagéré en parlant de ville fantôme. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée que ce soir. Je me suis sentie... chez moi.  
  
Et j'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. En me promenant cet après- midi, je me suis un peu éloignée du village. Mes pas m'ont guidée droit vers le lieu de mon cauchemar : une prairie, grande de plusieurs milliers d'hectares, une immense étendue laissée à l'abandon, cernée de barbelés. « Attention danger : champ de vipères ». Voilà ce territoire que j'avais pris d'assaut étant petite, que j'avais voulu conquérir en bravant ses dangers, et qui m'avait vaincue. Au bout de cette terre non foulée, se dresse au sommet d'une haute colline, un manoir en ruine. Pour y accéder, un chemin tortueux envahi par les ronces... et les vipères.  
  
J'ai raconté l'anecdote de mon enfance aux doyens du village. Ils prirent alors un air à la fois grave, mystérieux et théâtral pour me conter la légende locale du pré-au-lard. Le pré-au-lard, c'est ainsi qu'on appelle la prairie. Dans les temps anciens, on y laissait les cochons car l'herbe donnait à leur viande un goût unique, paraît-il. D'où le nom. Puis le pré fut infesté de vipères, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus dangereuses. Les cochons furent rapatriés dans leurs porcheries et la prairie laissée en friche. Je leur demandai pourquoi ils ne luttaient pas contre les reptiles envahisseurs, ils me regardèrent alors avec un sourire étrange : « C'est des histoires de bonnes femmes tout ça, mais y'en a qui pensent que les vipères elles ont jamais existé. C'est pas les serpents qui font peur aux hommes, c'est les feux follets... Ce pré, il est hanté, comme le manoir... Enfin, qu'on dit. » Le pré-au-lard... et le manoir. Le manoir du bout-du-lard situé à l'extrémité de la dite prairie. Bien sûr ! Le rapport avec le collège des enfants Badin : caché quelque part derrière ce voile de mystères... Demain j'irai saluer mes vieilles amies rampantes...  
  
Mon voisin a de la visite. Je l'entends parler depuis cinq minutes... Il y a un autre homme avec lui. Quelle voix désagréable, hautaine et traînante, comme ces grands Lords qui ne vous abordent que de très haut... Quel mépris, quelle suffisance... Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais mon triste corbeau n'est plus le maître. Il reçoit ses ordres.  
  
Ils se sont tus. Un effroyable craquement puis plus un bruit. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de coller mon oreille contre le mur. Je vais me coucher, demain j'ai une bataille à mener contre des vieux fantômes. 


	9. Dimanche 29 juillet

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Dimanche 29 juillet  
  
.  
  
9h00. J'ai échangé quelques mots avec Charly au petit déjeuner. Mon voisin a quitté l'hôtel et le village précipitamment tôt ce matin. Je lui ai répondu que c'était sans doute en raison de la visite qu'il avait eue hier soir vers 23h00 qu'il avait du écourter ses vacances. Charly m'a assurée que personne n'était entré dans l'hôtel hier soir après nous. J'émis l'hypothèse qu'il était probablement arrivé pendant que nous étions au pub. Il maintint que c'était impossible, son employé n'avait ouvert à personne : à la nuit tombée, la porte est verrouillée et il faut sonner pour pouvoir pénétrer. Je n'insiste pas.  
  
Je cours au pré-au-lard et vais essayer d'accéder au manoir de Poudlard (c'est ainsi qu'on prononce dans le dialecte local) si j'arrive à vaincre les ronces.  
  
[...]  
  
14h00. Je viens de me réveiller, Charly à mon chevet. « Tu as toujours cinq ans petite, et tu te ris du danger... Fais attention à toi, je sais ce que tu cherches... Tu le trouveras petite, mais soit prudente. » Que s'est- il passé ?  
  
.  
  
Je suis sur le petit chemin de terre, immobile face au pré. Le vent balaie les herbes hautes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles me font signe, qu'elles m'appellent. D'un bond je franchis la barrière de barbelés ignorant les menaces de danger des écriteaux courant sur la clôture comme une guirlande d'Halloween. Je m'enfonce tout doucement dans cette savane en caressant les tiges du bout des doigts. Je marche, marche, toujours plus loin et ferme les yeux.  
  
Ça vit, ça bouge... On s'agite, on court autour de moi. Des gens crient, hurlent. C'est la panique, la débâcle. Mais je n'en suis pas la cause. Ils ont peur, ils sont terrifiés... On les attaque ! Je perçois des pleurs, des sanglots. J'ai l'impression que mon corps n'existe plus ou qu'il est une enveloppe perméable à l'invisible, à l'impalpable. Il est traversé, secoué, malmené, je ressens une douleur, une peur qui m'est étrangère. Ce que j'éprouve ne m'appartient pas... Quelque chose s'approche, c'est immense, terrifiant... J'ai peur à mon tour. Je tombe. Combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Le calme revient, le vent siffle à mes oreilles. On s'approche, on me porte. Grand-mère... Non, ce sont les bras d'un homme, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Nous avons quitté le pré, ses semelles martèlent les pavés du village. J'entrouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt. Le temps d'apercevoir l'iris noir et profond de mon corbeau. Une dernière inspiration... garder son odeur en mémoire... Je sombre dans les ténèbres.  
  
.  
  
Charly m'a dit que c'est l'oiseau de mauvais augure qui m'avait ramenée. Je le savais déjà. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas, il pensait qu'il était parti. Moi aussi je dois partir. Je ne crois pas pouvoir en apprendre plus cette fois-ci, je ne dois pas forcer ma chance. Je pense que j'aurais du oublier les événements de cet après-midi, comme mon patient qui fut frappé mystérieusement d'amnésie. Je sais qu'il y a autant de vipères dans le pré-au-lard, que d'honnêtes hommes en politique. Une poignée. Et ce ne sont pas elles que j'ai rencontrées... J'ai franchi une porte, j'en étais sur le seuil en tout cas une de ces portes dissimulées, qui se dérobe à l'entendement. On m'a permis de l'approcher, de sentir, de ressentir... sans l'effacer de ma mémoire. Il m'a sauvée, mon homme en noir. Il m'a sauvée deux fois. J'ai une dette. Pour lui, je ne peux pas rester. Je pars. 


	10. Dimanche 5 aout

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Dimanche 5 août  
  
.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comme si j'étais vidée de toute joie, de toute énergie...  
  
Je suis hantée. Je suis hantée par l'homme en noir. Mes pensées sont obnubilées par ces moments furtifs où je l'ai approché. Où il m'a approchée. Comme s'il était le lien, la passerelle qui me permettra de franchir les abîmes qui me sépare de l'autre monde. Quel monde ? Je n'ose dire ce mot qui me brûle les lèvres, ce mot qui va à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on m'a appris. Car si je me trompe... J'ai peur, j'ai peur d'être déçue. Si de l'autre côté ce n'était pas aussi beau que dans mes rêves...  
  
Tout était tellement sombre, tellement triste... Toute cette souffrance, ces cris, ces hurlements, ces pleurs. La peur, la terreur, la haine. Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti au milieu de cette prairie. Sauvée par un prince charmant tout droit sorti des Ténèbres... Est-cela que je cherchais ?  
  
Mais il y a les Badin, rayonnant de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre dans leurs costumes écarlates. Leurs rires, leurs jeux, leur espièglerie... Je les ai observés, encore, toute cette semaine. Belmine n'a rien changé à ses habitudes, sa vie se résume presque à ce trajet qui la mène chaque matin devant le magasin de confection suranné. J'ai abandonné mes recherches de ce côté... Deux fois, j'ai suivi le père de famille, prénommé Hermé, jusqu'au pub du Chaudron Baveur dont je ne l'ai jamais vu ressortir. Un classique. La maison est vide toute la journée, et pourtant seule Belmine semble emprunter l'unique porte d'entrée (sans compter les deux fois où j'ai suivi son mari) : je maintiens donc ma théorie des « portes invisibles » sans oublier ce fameux-mode-de-transport-vous-savez-lequel-pas- moi-qui-nécessite-un-carburant-particulier.  
  
Bref, je stagne, je patauge, je m'embourbe. Et je déprime. Super. S'il y a bien quelque chose dont j'ai horreur c'est cet état d'apathie qui me gagne quand j'aurais besoin d'un bon stimulant... Mais c'est parfait parce que mes vacances sont terminées et que je retrouve mes patients dès demain matin. C'est sans doute stupide de dire ça, mais entendre de nouveau des histoires abracadabrantes ou complètement désespérantes va peut-être m'aider à retrouver le sens des réalités et un peu de dynamisme pour la suite de ma quête.  
  
J'ai besoin de vider ma tête de toutes ces pensées qu'il vampirise. Il est partout. Envahissant. Peut-être que le meilleur moyen serait de l'affronter directement. J'aurais du faire cela dès le début, j'ai très mal réagi. Je me sens très bête maintenant, mais il faut que je demande ses coordonnées à Charly, elles doivent être dans son registre... Il faut que je l'appelle, que je le remercie de m'avoir porté secours. Peut-être alors qu'il me laissera en paix...  
  
Un peu de réconfort... Mon petit chaton vient de se blottir dans le creux de mon cou. C'est une habitude qu'elle a prise depuis que j'écrit mon journal, comme si elle lisait par dessus mon épaule. Ma petite Poucie... Ses ronronnements près de mon oreille sonnent comme un encouragement à écrire, à persévérer. C'est décidé. Demain j'irai prendre l'apéritif au Chaudron Baveur après le travail. C'est la deuxième porte à franchir. 


	11. Lundi 6 aout

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Lundi 6 août  
  
.  
  
6h30. J'ai fait un rêve magnifique. Sur une étoile étincelante était assise une petite elfe au regard profond. A ses côtés une fée gaélique me faisait signe de la main. Une invitation à poursuivre mon voyage...  
  
10h30. Entre deux patients j'ai appelé Charly. Dans un épouvantable bredouillement j'ai réussi à lui demander l'identité de mon sauveur... Ça va pas du tout, moi. Qu'y a-t-il de plus anodin que de remercier une personne qui vous a aidé ? Rien, on est bien d 'accord, inutile donc de me conduire comme une jeune première, une vierge innocente découvrant ses premiers émois... Comme si j'étais face à Dieu-le-Père, Freud en personne !  
  
En tout cas il ne s'est pas gêné pour me livrer son renseignement dans un affreux ricanement, ce cher Charly, il n'est pas dupe ce vieux fou. De rien, d'ailleurs...  
  
Toujours est-il que j'ai vite déchanté en entendant ce nom que je réinventais chaque nuit comme une douce mélodie... Dosimont Unmuggler. Charmant. Je suppose que Dosimont est son prénom. Magnifique. Ça lui va à ravir. Tant qu'à faire original, j'aurais pensé à Corvo, Austerus, Obscuro... Mais alors Dosimont, non jamais. Ça lui va comme un gant, vraiment... Ça sent le faux nom à plein nez. Que veut donc cacher monsieur Unmuggler que je vais m'empresser de découvrir?  
  
Inutile de préciser qu'il n'y nulle trace de ce brave homme dans l'annuaire... Surprenant, n'est-il pas ?  
  
[...]  
  
19h30. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me trouve là où je suis actuellement. Mon dernier patient m'a quittée il y a juste une demi heure. Il m'expliquait combien son chien avait été toute sa vie et que faire son deuil lui était impossible... Je suis affreuse, je sais, mais vraiment mes pensées étaient ailleurs !  
  
Ici. Dans un pub au charme désuet, tout en poutres de bois et en recoins sombres... Attablée dans un lieu stratégique qui me permet d'embrasser d'un seul coup d'œil l'ensemble de la pièce tout en restant discrète, je fais mine d'être absorbée par la lecture d'Antoine et Cléopâtre de notre cher Shakespeare, tout en prenant force notes. Devant moi, une chope remplie d'un liquide inconnu.  
  
Il a fallu peu de temps pour que mes yeux retrouvent cette triste façade dissimulée aux regards qui ne la cherchent pas. Sur le seuil de la porte, j'ai pris une profonde inspiration, la dernière peut-être (j'ai tendance à frémir pour une bricole). J'ai poussé la lourde porte noire qui s'est ouverte dans un sinistre grincement, j'ai pénétré dans l'antre des secrets. Je suis une excellente comédienne quand je le veux. Je suis entrée dans ce troquet comme en terrain conquis, ostensiblement indifférente à ceux qui m'entouraient, mais sans pour autant en perdre une miette. J'ai nonchalamment commandé une chopine au barman occupé à essuyer des verres et suis allée m'asseoir tout aussi naturellement... ma bière fumante à la main.  
  
Une bière fumante. Pas tiède comme on a l'habitude de les servir dans mon pays. Non, chaude, presque brûlante. J'hésite à y tremper mes lèvres. Bière chauffée, migraine assurée... Bon aller, je me lance, tentons l'aventure jusqu'au bout...  
  
Waow ! C'est exquis... C'est... c'est... C'est merveilleux. Comme une caresse. Doux, sucré, une mousse délicate et onctueuse... J'en oublierai presque mon hydromel favori. Biéraubeurre. C'est ce qui est écrit sur ma chope. Biéraubeurre. MMmm... C'est un véritable péché de gourmandise, un délice pour les sens...  
  
Je crois que mon agréable découverte n'est pas passée inaperçue. Le barman me regarde maintenant d'un œil étrange. Je fais mine de replonger dans ma lecture... Il me fait penser à Charly. Ce même physique sans âge (Charly a toutes ses dents lui), ridé plus qu'il ne devrait, cette même suspicion face aux inconnus. Mais à lui, je n'ai pas de grand-mère à vendre... Quelques regards se tournent vers moi, quelques murmures échangés. Je fais celle qui ne remarque rien. Une sueur froide coule le long de mon échine.  
  
On finit par m'oublier. Les conversations reprennent leur cours normal. Quelques clients sont accoudés sur le zinc, vêtus pour la plupart de robes et de longues capes. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens encore obligée de noter cela ? Pour la forme sans doute. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent, je ne perçois que des fragments. Ils semblent discuter des informations, d'une guerre meurtrière. Il y en a tellement qui déchirent le monde... mais je ne reconnais pas celle qui semble tant les troubler. Ils ont peur, ne s'expriment qu'à demi-mot. « Il est revenu, qui aurait pu le croire ? ». 'Il'. Qui est ce 'Il' qu'ils semblent craindre plus que tout. Comme si la guerre dont ils parlaient se déroulait là sous nos yeux, dans notre inviolable pays, à Londres. Oui, ces hommes ont peur. Et le péril qu'ils craignent tant relève de l'innommable. Moi j'ai toujours eu peur de la menace nucléaire, pensant qu'on finira tous par se les envoyer à la figure nos belles bombes destructrices avec notre paranoïa grandissante. Mais je crois que c'est pas vraiment le sujet des conversations ici.  
  
Un homme vient de s'asseoir à la table face à moi. Il est accompagné de deux jeunes hommes, deux jumeaux ça ne fait aucun doute, âgés de 18 ans environ. Je ne pense pas trop spéculer en affirmant que ce sont ses fils. Comme lui ils arborent une chevelure de feu et un visage constellé de taches de son. Inutile de demander d'où ils viennent. Pas de la porte d'entrée en tout cas. Ah oui, petit détail que j'avais noyé dans ma succulente biéraubeurre : ce pub est véritablement un lieu de passage. On entre, on sort, on s'arrête parfois pour consommer... Mais généralement, les gens se dirigent directement vers le fond du bâtiment, dans une arrière- salle ou une cour, je l'ignore. Ou alors des gens sortent, qui ne sont jamais entrés... Ce pub est comme un couloir, un tunnel, un passage dont la deuxième issue est à quelques mètres de moi. Mais soyons patients...  
  
Je crois que l'homme aux cheveux roux m'observe depuis un certain temps. Quand je relève la tête il m'accorde un large sourire, qui le fait rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, tout en soulevant son drôle de chapeau mou râpé. Ses fils se tournent vers moi à leur tour, lèvent les yeux au ciel, lancent un « Papa et les molles du... ! » avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne goûte guère à la plaisanterie. Mes 18 ans sont sans doute loin mais je ne suis encore molle de nulle part. Ces gamins sont des malotrus, y'a plus de jeunesse...  
  
Par Zeus, voilà que je parle comme une vieille. En tout cas pour leur père, c'est niet, je ne lui montrerai pas mes parties molles, il peut rougir comme un jouvenceau. Je ne fais pas dans le gentil divorcé, quinquagénaire quasi chauve aux tempes grisonnantes en mal de tendresse. J'aime les oiseaux de malheur. De ceux qui me fuient.  
  
Concentre-toi ma grande et oublie tes hormones quelques temps, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'elles s'étaient pas manifestées. Mon quinqua ne fait plus attention à moi de toute façon, il affiche un air grave, adouci parfois par les plaisanteries des deux affreux. Ils me font penser aux Badin ces deux-là, rien ne semble les atteindre dans leur bonne humeur. Ils ont l'air joyeux effectivement, apparemment un de leurs amis est invité à passer le reste des vacances chez eux, ce qui ne semblait pas être une mince affaire à en juger par le sérieux de leur père. Ils ont trouvé une solution pour faire venir Harry, Ron sera ravi. Moi aussi. Bref, rien de phénoménal dans cette conversation. Moi je ne suis plus en vacances, alors les projets des autres...  
  
Ils semblent avoir compris car le trio se lève pour quitter le pub. Avant de partir, mon quinqua me gratifie d'un nouveau sourire et si les deux pestes ne l'avaient pas attrapé par le bras, je suis sûre qu'il serait venu me faire un brin de causette... Je vais y aller moi aussi. Il commence à se faire tard.  
  
[...]  
  
21h30. L'écriture est chaotique, les transports en commun ne sont pas le lieu idéal pour une calligraphie soignée.  
  
Quand je suis allée au bar pour régler ma consommation, le serveur me lança un vague « 15 noises ». Devant mes yeux ronds d'ahurie, il s'excusa gêné m'expliquant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des blagues idiotes. Dans un sourire crispé il me demanda une livre et cinquante cents... J'eus le temps d'apercevoir des pièces étrangères et étranges disparaître du comptoir devant les autres clients.  
  
Après avoir déposé ma monnaie dans sa main noueuse, nos yeux se sont scrutés mutuellement quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas le montrer mais j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Je jetai un œil vers ma chope vide et me tournai à nouveau vers le barman. Dans un pâle sourire je lui dis tentant le tout pour le tout « Excellente cette bière. Je ne connaissais pas. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je ne vous fais pas de publicité : j'aime les coins tranquilles et secrets où je puis me retrouver seule. » Son visage se détendit alors et il acquiesça en silence.  
  
Tandis que je m'approchais de la sortie, d'une démarche qui devait sembler grotesque tellement je me sentais mal à l'aise, la voix rugueuse du vieil homme me retint. « Au plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle, je m'appelle Tom. » Il me fit un magnifique clin d'œil qui me réchauffa le cœur et je sortis rassurée. Je ne serai pas condamnée à l'oubli.  
  
Je viens de m'en rendre compte... Tom, il est le « premier » à qui je parle. 


	12. Jeudi 9 août

Disclaimer : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés... Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.  
  
.  
  
Jeudi 9 août  
  
.  
  
22h00. J'écris aujourd'hui un peu par principe... Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Dommage...  
  
Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de retourner au Chaudron avant aujourd'hui. Les patients m'ont donné beaucoup de travail et il est parfois difficile d'assumer ce que j'appelle mes deux vies... Il me faudrait des journées de quarante-huit heures. Je me demande si ce genre d'artifice existe de l'autre côté. Pourquoi pas après tout ? S'ils savent repousser les limites de l'espace, ils sont sans doute tout aussi capable de modifier celles du temps. Ça me serait bien utile parfois !  
  
Bref. Cet après-midi, j'ai eu la chance de ne pas avoir de patients. Sans réfléchir une seconde (je ne pensais déjà qu'à ça) je me suis précipitée au Chaudron Baveur. Comme mon cabinet, il était quasiment désert. Je me suis dirigée directement vers la petite table que j'avais occupée lundi. Sans que cela me surprenne, je dois même dire que je m'y attendais un peu, Tom le barman s'y est invité d'office. Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux quelques instants, un peu gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me demander. Evidemment. Pas facile comme question, pas très commerçant. Va bien falloir qu'il se lance pourtant. Je savais bien que je ne devrais pas être ici, que je ne devrais même pas connaître l'existence de ce pub. Tom répugnait à prononcer ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, il devait sentir dans le fond qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Je me souvins alors des conversations tendues, du climat hostile qui régnait au Pré-au-Lard. La peur.  
  
C'est à moi de le rassurer. Alors je le devance. Je préfère qu'il ne dise rien, c'est à moi de m'expliquer.  
  
Je m'appelle Diane Ferry, je suis née à Londres et ne l'ai jamais quittée. Je connais ma ville par cœur, j'étais sûre de la connaître... Mais j'ai 'vu' pour la première fois le Chaudron il y a quelques semaines. J'ai ouvert les yeux et il était là. Il m'a fascinée immédiatement tout en m'inquiétant tout autant. Lundi, j'ai réussi à pousser la porte. Je cherchais ce lieu depuis toujours et ses clients peuplaient mes rêves de petite fille. Ici je me sens bien.  
  
Il me sourit, me découvrant une large bouche édentée. Il prend la parole à son tour. Son pub est discret car ses clients aiment le calme et la tranquillité, ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Son oeil pétillant me scrute à nouveau comme s'il cherchait à percevoir jusqu'à quel point j'ai bien saisi le message. Je hoche la tête : « Alors nous avons ça en commun. » Ma réponse a l'air de lui convenir. Il se lève, se dirige vers son comptoir et revient quelques instants plus tard une biéraubeurre fumante à la main : « Bienvenue chez nous, miss Ferry. Celle-ci, elle est pour moi. » Un signe de tête. Voilà, c'est fait.  
  
Et pourtant... C'est une conversation comme je les déteste. Pleine de non- dits, de choses cachées, de dissimulation. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait ce que je sais... Mais aucun d'entre nous n'aura le courage d'affronter la vérité. Et je ne serai jamais la bienvenue nulle part tant que je ne saurai pas où je suis, chez qui je suis vraiment. 'Faites comme chez vous.' J'ai toujours trouvé cette injonction ridicule. Heureusement qu'on ne fait jamais comme chez nous ou nous passerions pour les êtres les plus incivilisés qui soient ! Non. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Pas vraiment. Pas encore. Je suis tolérée jusqu'à...  
  
J'ai toujours peur de me tromper... Faux. J'ai peur tout court. C'est moi le dernier obstacle à surmonter. C'est moi... C'est moi qui ai peur. Peur que mon rêve se réalise... Et c'est là que je me trompe : il s'est déjà réalisé. Je suis en train de la vivre... Par Zeus... Ca y est.  
  
Faut que je me pose un peu, là... Je viens d'atterrir.  
  
[...]  
  
23h00. Poucie dans le creux de mon épaule, comme d'habitude. J'ai toujours vécu dans un rêve, en fait. Est-ce que croire n'est pas faire exister ? La raison s'oppose à cela. Ma grand-mère me racontait souvent des contes de fées et me réprimandait quand je lui disais qu'elles n'existaient pas. « Chaque fois qu'un enfant cesse de croire en elles, une fée se meurt » me disait-elle. Alors je n'ai jamais cessé de croire... et d'espérer. Un autre monde vit parce que nous croyons en lui. Mes rêves ont pris forme, à force de les faire vivre. Toute ma vie est une histoire que je me raconte, jusqu'à mon petit chat... Poucie... Poucet... qui suivit les cailloux blancs. Je les ai semés mes cailloux, il y a bien longtemps, et aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé mon chemin.  
  
Jusqu'aux Badin, au Chaudron Baveur, au Pré-au-lard, à Dosimont Unmuggler, à Tom l'édenté, au quinqua béat... Mon écriture se trouble, je suis prise d'un éclat de rire... Une tache humide sur l'encre fraîche... Une larme... Je pleure... Je pleure... Enfin. J'ai trouvé. Enfin. Sois pas triste ma Poucinette, je pleure mais je suis heureuse. Je ne suis plus seule.  
  
[...]  
  
0h00. Minuit. L'heure du crime. Hin hin hin ! Ca y est. Quelques carrés de chocolat. Je suis remise de mes émotions. J'ai été un peu ébranlée. Il était temps quand même. Je trouvais tout ça trop facile, normal... Non, je ne sais pas en fait. Mais passons, ça va mieux !  
  
Je voulais dire, avant mon atterrissage forcé, que Tom pas plus que moi, n'avait envie de se dévoiler. C'est normal. On oubliera les demi-mots quand on aura appris à se faire mutuellement confiance. Je crois que c'est à moi de me livrer la première car c'est moi qui force les portes. Je dois montrer patte blanche pour être complètement acceptée dans la 'famille' ! Je n'aspire qu'à cela ! Je suis tolérée jusqu'à ce que nous nous connaissions mieux. Alors je serai comme chez moi.  
  
Sans transition. J'ai vu Hermé Badin sortir du Chaudron tout à l'heure. Je précise pour la toute dernière fois : sortir, pas entrer. Comme la famille élevée au jus de carotte, il venait du fond du troquet. Etant donné que je suis de la race des fouines, j'ai absolument voulu faire un tour par là- bas. Mais comme je suis aussi de la race des gens prudents et intelligents, j'ai d'abord demandé à Tom où se trouvaient les latrines, espérant secrètement me rapprocher du lieu tant convoité. Ai-je déjà dit que je n'avais jamais eu de chance ? Et bien les dites commodités ne se trouvent absolument pas du côté de l'arrière-salle, amis au premier étage auquel on accède par un escalier situé juste à côté du bar, et très très loin de l'endroit visé... tant pis ! Tout n'est pas perdu pour autant. Ce pub est immense, il me fait penser à l'Austin Mini des Badin. De l'extérieur, ça ressemble à une boîte à chaussures, mais quand on en franchit le seuil, il révèle des espaces infinis. Je n'ai pas dépassé le premier étage, ne suis pas allée plus loin que le premier couloir. Mais combien y a-t-il de paliers, de portes, de corridors ? Vers quoi s'ouvre ce troquet-pub- restaurant-hôtel-royaumedeféerie-demeuredemorphée-passageversl'ailleurs ? Chaudron baveur, un coin de Paradis. Par Kronos, si j'avais plus de temps ! 


	13. Jeudi 16 août

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

.

Jeudi 16 août 

.

Est-ce que je vais oser ? Est-ce que je vais enfin oser prononcer ce mot interdit ? Juste l'écrire. Dans un coin de mon journal. Un mot, un tout petit mot. Sept lettres. Septième ciel. Tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche.

Je me suis rendue au Chaudron tous les jours de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Les quelques rares clients qui sont toujours présents se sont habituées à moi et me saluent avec courtoisie même si aucun d'entre eux ne m'a encore adressé la parole. Tom quitte souvent son comptoir pour me rejoindre à ma table. Je lui parle beaucoup de moi, ça me fait un bien fou, à moi qui ai l'habitude d'écouter les autres, j'ai le sentiment que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un prête vraiment attention à ce que je suis.

Je lui raconte mon métier, mes patients. J'ai même réussi à lui confier que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui m'a conduite, malgré lui, jusqu'ici. Tom a arboré un sourire rayonnant et j'ai osé alors lui demander si on l'avait 'amnési' car il en savait trop. « T'en sais bien plus 'tiote, mais tu sais te taire. » Je lui ai souri à mon tour et lui ai avoué que je me le taisais à moi-même.

Je lui raconte aussi mon enfance, ma grand-mère, mes souvenirs, mes espoirs. Il m'a demandé si je n'avais que ça à faire, en dehors de mon boulot, boire de la biéraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur et ne parler qu'à lui. Son visage s'était alors assombri, se teintant de tristesse. Des amis j'en ai peu et ils n'habitent pas en Angleterre. Je leur écris, je les vois de temps en temps quand nos emplois du temps le permettent. Ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde mais nous évoluons dans des univers différents, nous ne partageons pas les mêmes rêves et les miens sont ici. « Et vous ne m'avez pas sous-entendu que je devais garder ce lieu secret ? ». Je lui adresse un petit sourire malicieux qu'il me rend. « Mais tu n'as pas un petit fianc ? » murmure-t-il comme s'il pouvait me blesser en énonçant sa question à voix haute. J'éclate de rire, en me forçant un peu sans doute. Il n'est pas dupe. Son sourire s'est affaibli. « Mais moi, c'est le Prince Charmant que je cherche, pas monsieur Tout-le-monde-dans-sa-routine-quotidienne. » Je lui dis que c'est aussi pour ça que je suis ici. Je l'ai rencontré et je sais qu'il appartient au monde du Chaudron.

Tom a été adorable. Il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il ne m'a pas dit que les princes n'étaient pas plus charmants chez lui qu'ailleurs. Il m'a assuré, comme une promesse, que toutes les portes s'ouvraient à ceux qui en possédaient les clés. Il m'a affirmé que j'étais déjà entrée. « Où est-ce que je suis, Tom ? ». « Tu le sais 'tiote ».

Je sais où je suis. Je le sais déjà. Je suis dans l'ailleurs que je cherchais, dans un lieu… avec des gens…

Est-ce que je vais oser ? Est-ce que je vais enfin oser prononcer ce mot interdit ? Juste l'écrire. Dans un coin de mon journal. Un mot, un tout petit mot. Sept lettres. Septième ciel. Tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche. Comme un rituel conjuratoire. Un rituel… magique.

Magique.


	14. Samedi 25 août

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

Samedi 25 août 

14h15. Assise à ma table, 'Antoine et Cléopâtre' toujours à la même page. La Reine pique sa petite crise d'hystérie en apprenant que son amant la quitte pour rejoindre Rome. Ça fait un mois que le courroux de la Divine se répand sur l'Egypte. Je la laisse à ses jalousies meurtrières, ce qui se passe au Chaudron me passionne bien plus. L'ire cléopâtricienne je connais. Ici, c'est de l'inédit.

Enfin un peu d'animation dans ce pub où régnait une ambiance de mort depuis quelques temps. C'était plutôt déserté et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Tom m'a dit que les vacances touchaient à leur fin et que le Chaudron allait bientôt retrouver son animation habituelle. Effectivement aujourd'hui, le bar est plein et c'est une chance si ma table est inoccupée. J'ai aperçu de nouveau le jeune garçon qui portait son crapaud sur l'épaule. Aujourd'hui c'est une vieille femme parée d'un couvre-chef orné d'un horrible vautour empaillé qui l'accompagnait. Pas l'air facile la grand-mère, et le jeune homme, Neville si j'ai bien entendu, n'en menait  pas large…

Mon quinqua dégarni vient de faire son apparition suivi d'une tribu plutôt pittoresque. J'ai du me méprendre sur ses intentions à mon égard : il est accompagné d'une petite femme boulotte, une maîtresse femme attachante si j'en juge par sa façon de mener sa petite troupe à la baguette. Sous la houlette du couple, quatre adolescents dont deux de leur propre progéniture : le cheveu roux et les taches de son semblent être leur marque de fabrique. Le plus grand, un dadais dégingandé, est en pleine conversation houleuse avec une jolie brunette au poil broussailleux. La jeune demoiselle m'amuse : elle semble comme moi, elle n'aime pas avoir tort. La plus jeune du groupe, une magnifique rouquine au caractère affirmé dévore d'avance des yeux le quatrième larron, un jeune homme très mince au teint hâve et au front barré d'une cicatrice. Il semble ignorer les œillades de son amie, c'est moi que ses grands yeux verts sondent et interrogent, moi qui le regarde aussi.

Tom s'approche du père de famille, lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille et me montre du doigt. Les deux hommes s'approchent… [plus tard, je retranscris chez moi la suite des événements au présent].

« Diane, je voudrais te présenter Arthur Weasley, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre » me dit-il sur un ton malicieux. « Arthur, voici Diane Ferry… ».

Il me serre la main avec chaleur. « Enchanté miss Ferry, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Je nourris une passion de toujours pour les molles du… » Je crois qu'à ce moment je m'empourpre horriblement avant de décocher un regard assassin à un Tom hilare. Le sieur Weasley rougit affreusement à son tour et bafouille quelques excuses. « Pa... Pardonnez-moi, je crains qu'il y ait une épouvantable méprise. »

Je fulmine : « Il me semble monsieur ! ». Tom part alors d'un fou rire que je juge tout à fait déplacé. « Ar… Arthur, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est ! » parvient-il à articuler entre deux pouffements ridicules. De mieux en mieux. Je jette un œil circulaire sur le Chaudron. Personne ne semble prêter attention à ce qui se passe ici. Seuls les quatre adolescents et madame Weasley m'observent d'un air goguenard. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne partage pas l'amusement général : quand mon regard croise le sien il se met à pâlir…

Tom m'interpelle. « Diane… Arthur travaille au Ministère de la Magie, au service des Détournements de l'Artisanat 'molle du'. Les 'molles du', c'est ainsi que nous appelons les gens de ton monde. M.O.L.D.U., moldu… ». Je le regarde abasourdie.

« OU travaille-t-il ? » Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Voilà des semaines que nous nous parlons par paraboles, que nous disons sans dire, et brusquement il me balance le bébé avec l'eau du bain à la figure. Glacée, l'eau du bain. « Il va t'expliquer, je vous laisse ». Tom s'éloigne, retourne à ses clients, m'abandonnant aux bons soins de cet homme qui m'apparaît subitement comme un extraterrestre. Celui-ci fait un petit signe à sa femme qui se dirige alors vers l'arrière-salle sa petite troupe sur les talons. Dernière lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard émeraude. Je me tourne vers mon nouvel interlocuteur. Il me sourit avec bienveillance.

« Vous n'étiez pas censée l'apercevoir miss Ferry. »

« Pardon ? »

« Harry. Le garçon brun. Vous n'étiez pas censée l'apercevoir, il est sous protection magique. »

Je me tais. Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. C'est à lui maintenant de m'expliquer tout ce qui m'échappe. Il attrape le livre abandonné devant moi. J'ai perdu ma page, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il regarde la couverture et hoche la tête d'un air intéressé. « Littérature moldue… Quand j'aurai le temps, je m'y plongerai avec bonheur. » Il relève la tête et me sourit de nouveau. « Je pense que vous avez compris depuis longtemps miss… Les moldus sont les humains sans pouvoirs, les non-sorciers. » Ma bouche s'assèche, mes mains se mettent à trembler, mon regard se trouble d'un voile opaque. J'attrape ma biéraubeurre et bois précipitamment comme pour y noyer les pensées confuses qui m'assaillent. Je repose le broc et me plonge dans le regard noisette face à moi. « Je le pressentais mais… »

« Vous êtes une moldue extraordinaire Diane… Vous possédez un don unique : vous n'avez pas le pouvoir, mais… vous pouvez voir. » Je peux voir… Je sais voir… Je veux voir… Il continue de me regarder avec bonhomie, lit sur mon visage le déferlement de sensations, d'émotions qui m'envahissent. Il reprend la parole, d'une voix emplie de douceur : « J'ai toujours été fasciné par votre monde comme le mien vous attire irrésistiblement. Guidez moi dans votre univers et je vous ouvrirai les portes du mien. » Sorcier, sorcier, sorcier… Je suis prise dans un tourbillon contre lequel je ne peux lutter. Alors je lui raconte mon métier, mon patient, les Badin, ma quête de savoir, mon besoin de comprendre.

Il m'explique que c'est lui qui a fait perdre la mémoire à mon patient car il commençait à être dangereux pour le monde magique. Il soupire, il n'aime pas faire cela. Le pauvre homme était le jouet des plaisanteries des enfants Badin, Freya et Gwyon. Ce genre de comportement dégénère souvent et ce sont toujours les pauvres moldus qui paient les pots cassés, alors qu'eux aussi n'aspirent qu'à une vie paisible. Il passe son temps à réparer les extravagances de ses pairs, c'est son métier. Il l'aime passionnément car il lui permet d'approcher les moldus qui l'intriguent, mais il préférerait l'exercer dans d'autres conditions. Me rencontrer aujourd'hui est une occasion unique pour lui, il sait qu'il n'aura pas à m' 'amnésier'.

Je me sens mieux, je me calme, il me rassure. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme qui me ressemble, aussi curieux que je le suis. Ensemble, nous allons explorer les contrées qui nous sont inconnues. J'ai un nouvel ami. J'ai une tonne de questions à lui poser, lui également. Nous nous sourions et commandons deux biéraubeurres pour sceller notre entente.

Un homme tout encapuchonné de noir vient d'apparaître derrière Arthur. Une fragrance épicée, capiteuse. Des effluves de musc… Je lève les yeux vers lui, il tressaille. Mon cœur s'emballe, je m'empourpre, m'enivre de cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à un seul être. Arthur se retourne, lui adresse un signe imperceptible de la tête. L'homme disparaît aussitôt vers le fond du Chaudron dans un tourbillon d'étoffes sombres.

« Je vais devoir vous quitter, Diane. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Ma voix a pris un affreux accent rauque. Arthur me regarde bizarrement. Je ne lui ai pas mentionné mon escapade au Pré-au-lard. « Vous le connaissez ? » me demande-t-il. J'approuve d'un hochement bref. « C'est un ami. Mais vous, comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez déjà rencontr ? » continue-t-il. « J'ai été attaquée par des vipères dans une prairie en friche dans un village perdu au nord du pays… C'est lui qui m'a secourue ». Je lui adresse une petite moue toute enfantine, pleine de malice. « On l'appelle le Pré-au-lard, vous ne devez pas connaître… Etonnant n'est-ce pas de retrouver mon sauveur dans ce repaire de sorciers au beau milieu de Londres. Mais j'ai du me tromper, ce n'est sans doute pas lui, je n'ai pas vu son visage sous cette capuche… »

Arthur devient grave et je remballe mes airs de Pinocchio faussement innocents. « Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée. C'est lui. Il a pris des risques pour vous, Diane… ». « Qui est-ce Arthur ? Je sais qu'il ne s'appelle pas Dosimont Unmuggler… ». Ma voix n'est plus qu'une prière. Il esquisse un petit sourire. « Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Cela je dois le taire. Les temps sont troubles, pour nos deux mondes bien que vous n'en ayez pas conscience. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, pour vous… et pour lui. Je sais que vous êtes impatiente d'entrer plus avant dans notre univers, mais faites attention à vous et ne brusquez pas les choses. Le jour viendra où les dernières barrières tomberont. Pour l'instant, il est difficile d'être une moldue dans le monde sorcier, mais demain j'espère… J'y vais maintenant. »

Il se lève, je le rattrape par la manche de sa robe usée. « Attendez Arthur… Prenez ceci, je vous l'offre ». Je lui tends mon Shakespeare. Ses yeux pétillent de joie. « Merci, à bientôt Diane. »

« Merci à vous. »


	15. Samedi 1er septembre

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

.

Samedi 1er septembre

.

11h15. Je suis dans le train. J'y retourne. J'ai délaissé le Chaudron Baveur toute cette semaine, ressassant inlassablement mon entrevue avec Arthur Weasley. Faire attention, ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés, des temps troubles pour nos deux mondes... La guerre dont les clients discutaient avec angoisse, cette guerre qui me menace aussi et dont j'ignore tout. Une guerre dont j'ai eu un aperçu il y a quelques semaines, plongée au milieu d'un champ de bataille sans y être vraiment. Je dois en savoir plus. Je suis dans le train. Je retourne au Pré-au-lard.

[ Gare de King's cross, quelques instants avant d'embarquer ]

Je m'avance sur le quai numéro 10. Il est 10h30 du matin, mon train part dans une demi-heure. Il n'est pas encore à quai et je m'assois sur un banc pour patienter, le regard perdu dans le vide. Mes sens endormis sont éveillés par une agitation soudaine. Un troupeau désordonné se dirige vers moi dans une ambiance fiévreuse. En tête, Arthur et sa petite femme. Ils sont suivis de leur marmaille poussant des chariots chargés de grosses malles, chaudrons, balais (volants je suppose), cages à hiboux… D'autres adultes les escortent : un bonhomme affreux digne descendant de Frankenstein coiffé d'un chapeau melon élimé, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets dressés sur la tête et un homme sans âge au doux regard doré.

A leur approche, je me lève. Arthur me sourit et me sert la main. « Diane, quelle heureuse surprise ! Je vous présente ma femme Molly, mes plus jeunes enfants Ginny et Ronald ». Tous trois me sourient avec chaleur. Le jeune garçon grimace à l'énoncé de son nom. « Et voici leurs amis Hermione Granger, dont les parents sont moldus, et Harry Potter… » Les yeux émeraude ont perdu de leur appréhension à mon endroit, au contraire ils me regardent maintenant avec assurance et amabilité. Pour l'affabilité, ce n'est pas le cas de l'homme au visage couturé de cicatrices… J'ai l'impression d'être soumise aux rayons X quand il pose son œil suspicieux sur moi. « Et trois de mes amis, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin ». La jeune sorcière est joviale et je la trouve instantanément très sympathique l'homme qui l'accompagne paraît harassé de fatigue mais il dégage une aura profondément paisible et bienveillante. Je leur sers la main et me présente à mon tour. « Diane Ferry, psychologue et moldue de mon état. Enchantée ! ».

« Les enfants rejoignent leur école, c'est lundi la rentrée » me dit Arthur. « Laissez-moi deviner… Au collège Poudlard je suppose… ». Je lui lance un clin d'œil amusé. « On ne peut rien vous cacher, vous êtes pire qu'une fouine ! » Les quatre adolescents éclatent alors de rire en regardant monsieur Maugrey qui hausse les épaules en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. « Mais vous, qu'est-ce qui amène ici ? ». Je me sens beaucoup moins à l'aise brusquement et je marmonne vaguement que je vais passer le week-end dans le village de mon enfance. Arthur me lance un regard désapprobateur plein d'intelligence. Je mens affreusement mal et il est incroyablement perspicace. « Allez rejoindre votre quai les enfants, je vous retrouve dans quelques instants . »

Après un dernier salut, je vois la petite bande s'élancer et disparaître au travers de la barrière métallique séparant les quais 9 et 10. « Leur train les attend voie 9 ¾ » me précise Arthur qui avait suivi mon regard. Je lui souris. J'avais compris. J'aurais été étonnée de les voir grimper 'normalement' dans un train… « Alors vous y retournez… ». Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. « Je ferai attention ».

Je ne veux pas parler de cela. « Vous m'accompagnez jusque ma voiture ? ». Mon train vient d'entrer en gare. Pour toute réponse, il attrape mon sac de voyage et nous nous dirigeons silencieusement vers mon wagon. J'ai un peu honte d'être prise en flagrant délit de désobéissance auprès de cet homme qui me fait confiance et qui ne veut que me protéger. De moi-même et des autres… Mes yeux fixent le sol, je n'ose le regarder en face. Je me concentre sur chacun de mes pas, sur chaque carrelage où je pose le pied, quand tout à coup…

Où suis-je ? A mes côtés, Arthur a disparu. Je suis toujours sur le quai mais le décor s'est transformé comme par enchantement. Je suis toujours à Kings'cross, je reconnais les grandes verrières qui tamisent les rayons du soleil. Mais c'est une autre King's cross, celle d'une époque révolue... Tout est anormalement sombre, la gare est baignée d'une lueur crépusculaire… Le train express, dernier cri de la modernité, a laissé place à une vieille locomotive à vapeur. Une jeune femme passe à mes côtés, me frôle presque mais je ne la sens pas, elle ne semble pas me voir. Les gens qui m'entourent sont habillés à la mode du XIXème siècle. De longues robes à corset, costumes trois pièces, chapeaux haut-de-forme... Des dockers déchargent un wagon de caisses oblongues de bois brut. Ils transpirent abondamment sous le poids du chargement, le visage noirci par la poussière de suie. Ils maugréent des injures dans un curieux accent suranné... Deux d'entre eux s'approchent de moi, portant avec difficulté un coffre de bois sombre, un coffre d'ébène je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai la sensation d'être face à un sarcophage. J'ai envie de m'approcher, de toucher cette caisse sépulcrale. Une force qui me dépasse, m'attire vers elle, terriblement instinctive, diaboliquement sensuelle. Un appel à la vie, à la mort, à l'éternité, à la débauche animale... J'oublie tout, plus rien n'existe que ce trésor caché, scellé dans ce coffre mystérieux...

« Revenez avec nous miss Ferry... » Arthur m'a attrapée par le bras et m'a tirée de quelques pas vers lui. « Où... Qu... Qu'es-ce que c'était ? » parviens-je à articuler sous le choc. Je suis de nouveau dans la gare que je connais, dans mon décor familier, mon train m'attend. « Une plaque temporo-commémorative. Je ne comprends pas que l'on conserve celle-ci, il est impossible de résister à son emprise... » Je le regarde interloquée. Je ne saisis pas plus la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté. Arthur me pointe une dalle de marbre du doigt. Une inscription en caractères gothiques, rouge grenat, apparaît peu à peu dans la pierre sous mes yeux ébahis.

_' 19 août 18.. L'arrivée sur le sol londonien par la gare de King's cross du voïvode Comte de Dracula inaugure le premier règne Wampyr en Angleterre.'_

Je lis et relève les yeux vers Arthur. « Dracula ? Le comte Dracula ? Vlad l'empaleur ? » Il approuve de la tête. « Le problème est que, n'étant pas sorcière, vous ne voyez pas assez vite. Le pied posé sur la plaque, il est déjà trop tard, votre esprit est transporté dans une autre dimension temporelle... » Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui fait réellement problème... Voyager dans le temps ou rencontrer une figure mythique... Quoique l'un dans l'autre... Croiser Dracula dans une faille temporelle... Une dalle commémorative qui vous plonge instantanément dans l'époque concernée, c'est tout simplement formidable. Et voilà pourquoi j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par ce coffre, il ne contenait rien de moins que le propre cercueil du plus célèbre des vampires. Incroyable. Le charme meurtrier de l'oupire, l'essence de la sensualité... J'allais me jeter droit dans la gueule du loup.

« Mais... et les autres ? »

« Vous voulez parler des autres moldus ? » J'approuve. « Ils sont pour la plupart totalement hermétiques au monde magique s'ils n'y sont pas initiés. Et quand bien même ils le sont, il leur est difficile d'ouvrir les yeux. » Il sourit. « Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes une moldue un peu à part, vous pouvez voir... Pour l'instant, ça peut être un handicap mais dans quelques temps vous repérerez plus rapidement les objets ensorcelés, ce qui vous évitera ce genre de désagrément. » Je grimace. « Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Je dois dire qu'approcher Dracula est une expérience plutôt fascinante qui n'est pas offerte à tout le monde. »

« Mmm. C'est le souci avec les vampires. Nous allons à la mort avec délice. Beaucoup de créatures ont cette terrifiante particularité. »

« Sans doute Arthur, mais beaucoup d'hommes l'ont aussi, moldus comme sorciers je suppose... Je vous remercie de m'avoir sortie de cette diabolique attraction. Et je préfère de loin notre époque ! »

Tout en discutant, nous sommes arrivés devant ma voiture. Arthur me rend mon bagage à main et je me hisse dans le wagon. « Passez un bon week-end Diane et prenez soin de vous. »

[...]

Londres est loin derrière moi maintenant, dans quelques minutes je retrouverai Charly. Et mes vipères. Si je me fie à ma petite aventure de tout à l'heure, j'ai le sentiment que le Pré-au-lard va enfin me dévoiler une partie de ses secrets...


	16. Dimanche 2 septembre

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

Dimanche 2 septembre 

10h00. L'hôtel est désespérément vide. Cette fois-ci je suis réellement la seule cliente. J'avais raison de penser que ce village deviendrait un hameau fantôme dès la rentrée des classes. Les rues sont silencieuses des rires d'enfants. Je n'ai croisé hier que quelques vieilles femmes qui se gorgeaient des derniers rayons du soleil d'été.

J'ai passé ma soirée à la taverne du village en compagnie de Charly et de ses vieux amis. Je ne leur ai rien dit de mes découvertes mais ils ont néanmoins tenté de me terrifier avec leurs histoires de feux-follets, de chats-huants et de vouivre. J'ai ressenti un léger frisson à l'évocation des chauves-souris suceuses de sang mais leur description grand-guignolesque a eu tôt fait de passer ma première aversion. Charly me surveillait du coin de l'œil... J'en arrive à me demander s'il n'en sait pas plus qu'il ne veut bien m'en dire. Je l'ignore. En tout cas, Unmuggler le corbeau lui était parfaitement inconnu.

[...]

18h00. Vous êtes-vous déjà senti si empli de bonheur que votre visage ne peut se départir d'un abominable sourire niais ? C'est mon cas actuellement. J'ai l'impression que mes dents vont s'envoler à force de les montrer aux anges. J'ai un soleil dans le ventre qui irradie tout mon être de sa chaleur. Et en même temps, j'ai comme un poids sur l'estomac, un nœud dans la gorge. Une béatitude trop lourde à porter. Je suis heureuse, mais...

[ Il y a quelques heures...]

J'arpente la petite route pavée qui m'éloigne du village. De loin, je le vois déjà, le triste manoir du Bout-du-Lard, vieille bâtisse en ruines à la toiture éventrée et au jardin envahi d'herbes folles. Une centaine de mètres encore et je fais face à cette prairie d'où naissent toutes les superstitions locales.

Appuyée sur un piquet de bois, je me concentre sur cette étendue en friche, espérant sonder l'invisible. Rien. Rien que de l'herbe. J'étouffe un long soupir de déception. Je m'étais sans doute imaginée que le déprimant Pré-au-Lard aurait laissé place dès mon arrivée au monde fabuleux de Féérie, forte que je suis de mon '_pour voir_'. Mais il y a des rêves qui le demeurent jusqu'au bout !

Une nouvelle fois, je franchis d'un bond leste la barrière de barbelés. Zeus merci ! Personne pour admirer le magnifique gadin qui suivit mon saut de gazelle... Le nez dans la terre, les vêtements couverts de ces boules de chardon qui vous collent comme la poisse, je me redresse péniblement en m'époussetant et en grommelant quelques insanités destinées aux stupides créations inutiles de Dame Nature. Toute à ma mauvaise humeur, j'oublie un instant la prairie où je me trouve...

Et lorsque je relève la tête de mes effets tachés... Lorsque je pose enfin mon regard sur le paysage qui m'entoure... Il est là... Il est là devant moi... Dans son obscur ramage d'oiseau de proie, le teint livide, l'œil sombre et... le visage barré d'un rictus méprisant. Il a tout vu... Il est là face à moi, à quelques mètres... et derrière lui... Je ne peux croire ce que mes sens me projettent... Le plus bel édifice que mes yeux aient jamais contemplé, un château féerique dont la magnificence dépasse toute imagination... Les tours du Collège de Poudlard se découpent dans le lointain. C'est trop. Mes yeux se brouillent, je m'affale de nouveau la face dans la boue.

J'ose ouvrir un œil. Les deux. Je suis allongée dans le pré, sur un tapis d'herbes hautes. Je m'assois et me frotte le visage à deux mains. Je ne fais qu'étaler mon masque de boue.

« Vous vous en sortirez mieux avec ceci, mademoiselle. »

Une voix de velours, teintée d'ironie. Un mouchoir grisâtre tenu du bout de deux doigts longs et fins couleur d'albâtre. Je grommelle un remerciement, ôte les traces de terre de mon visage et tends le tissu souillé à son propriétaire qui me gratifie d'une moue dédaigneuse. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse de cela désormais ? » Il commence à m'agacer le maître corbeau avec ses grands airs. « Le laver par exemple. » Ses yeux noirs sans pupille me décochent un trait assassin. Avant que je puisse réagir il sort de sous les plis de son houppelande une baguette qu'il brandit vers moi. Je ne peux réprimer un tremblement de frayeur. Il marmonne quelques mots et m'arrache des mains son mouchoir immaculé, un sourire suffisant et satisfait sur les lèvres. « Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous comptiez faire ici ? Mis à part vos ridicules ablutions contre les rhumatismes, évidemment... »

Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Et malgré tout... « Je suppose que je voulais vous voir monsieur Unmuggler. » Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Alors que je voulais lui sortir les pires horreurs, lui rire au nez, me moquer vertement de ses airs de croque-mort... « Ou-Oui, p-pour vous remercier de m'avoir ra-ramenée à l'hôtel la-la dernière fois. » N'importe quoi. Je m'enfonce lamentablement et je commence à bafouiller. Mais regardez-moi cette lueur sinistre qui éclaire son visage face à mon désarroi, il n'est pas dupe, il voit tout monsieur-je-suis-le-maître-de-moi-même-en-toutes-circonstances. « Et vous n'avez pensé à rien de plus intelligent pour me retrouver, que de retourner vous perdre dans ce pré du bout du monde ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ma vie ne se limitait pas à ce bout de terrain et que j'avais d'autres occupations plus importantes que celles de sauver des serpents les jeunes filles délurées. » Première erreur bel anonyme. « Vraiment ? Il me semble avoir agi avec une grande clairvoyance justement... N'êtes vous pas exactement à l'endroit où je pensais vous retrouver ? A croire que vous campez effectivement dans ce coin paumé du bout du monde, monsieur. Mille excuses mais vous avez répondu présent à ce rendez-vous inopiné.»

Sa lèvre se retrousse dans un air qui se veut menaçant, mais il ne m'impressionne plus. « Certaines personnes, soucieuses de votre sécurité, m'ont prévenu de vos intentions, mademoiselle. Ne vous faites aucune illusion, cette rencontre n'est pas le fruit du hasard mais celui de votre inconscience puérile. » Je lève les yeux au ciel dans un haussement d'épaules et me remets debout sur mes jambes. Ostensiblement indifférente à celui qui me fait face, je remets de l'ordre dans mes vêtements froissés.

« Vous furetez mademoiselle, malgré les mises en garde, dans des univers qui vous dépassent encore. Je n'aime pas les gens curieux mademoiselle. » Je le regarde avec calme et lui réponds sur un ton d'une sérénité exagérée : « Moi au moins, je ne m'invite pas dans les pensées d'autrui sans y être autorisée. » Il sursaute surpris, et redevient instantanément impassible, froid comme un iceberg. J'arbore la même expression : je sais tenir tête aux rustres. Celui-là en est un prototype.

Je tourne finalement les talons et franchis les barbelés pour retrouver les sentiers pavés de mon 'univers'. Je me retourne et l'observe un instant, mon homme en noir, seul au milieu des herbes sauvages, ses longs cheveux balayés par la bise, sa cape noire voletant gracieusement autour de son corps svelte. Le maintien trop raide pour quelqu'un qui se veut assuré, les bras le long du corps, son regard de nuit ne m'a pas quittée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais écoutez au moins les conseils que l'on vous donne. Pour votre bien, rentrez chez vous. » Sa voix doucereuse s'est faite douce. Ses traits ont perdu de leur animosité. Je retrouve l'homme de la peur, l'homme du doute, l'homme blessé. Le masque est tombé un instant. Je lui souris. « Votre nom et je pars. » Ses yeux noirs me sondent, comme la première fois où je les ai vus... Je le laisse accéder à mes pensées, un gage de confiance. Il a compris, il sait que je ne le trahirai pas. Il sait. Il a su dès le premier instant. Alors il renonce à cette intrusion malgré ma permission accordée.

« Rogue. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. »

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient d'éclater dans ma poitrine. Mais je ne le montre pas. Juste une pirouette, ma signature quand je perds le contrôle. « Ça vous va comme un gant ! » Je pars d'un éclat de rire. Son sourcil se plie en accent circonflexe. Ce doit être sa façon à lui de sourire. Je fonds.

La mort dans l'âme, je lui adresse un bref salut de la main, fais demi-tour et me dirige vers le village. Au bout de quelques pas, l'éternité d'un chemin de croix, il m'apostrophe d'une voix dont le ton professoral a tout de l'ordre indiscutable. « Et vous ? » Je me retourne, esquisse un sourire en coin. « Diane. Diane Ferry. » L'angle de l'accent circonflexe se fait plus aigu. « Et bien, je vous renvoie le compliment mademoiselle. » Mon sourire s'efface et je tournicote entre mes doigts un fil de laine de ma manche. « Nous... Nous reverrons-nous ? » Je lutte contre la chaleur qui empourpre mes joues. Il me concède un rictus blasé et soupire « Je crains ne pas avoir le choix mademoiselle. J'aurai encore, je pense, à vous sauver de vous-même et de votre curiosité maladive ».

Je prends cela pour une invitation, une promesse. Peut-être ai-je tort... J'ai envie de courir, de me précipiter vers lui, m'enivrer de son odeur, rire de son cynisme, me perdre dans ses ténèbres. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je le regarde. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Les contours de son corps se font plus flous. Sa silhouette s'estompe. Il disparaît.

Je m'écroule sur les genoux. Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue. Severus.


	17. Mardi 4 septembre

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

Mardi 4 septembre

19h30. Que m'a fait cet homme pour qu'ainsi il me fascine tant ? Quelle flèche m'a-t-il décoché pour que sans cesse je pense à lui ? Quel dard empoisonn ? Et qui a-t-il vis ? La femme ou la psychologue ? Mon cœur fragilisé ou mon goût des esprits tortueux et torturés ? les deux sans doute...

Main dans la main, la femme et la psychologue qui cohabitent en moi s'interrogent pour comprendre et percer les mystères de cet homme, de ce cas impénétrable. Cerner et conquérir cette forteresse. Séduire, ruser... entrer en force. Par où l'attraper ? Comment l'atteindre ? Un homme qui me fait vaciller sur des bases que je pensais solides maintenant.

Je voudrais me refermer, me replier sous cette armure qui me protégeait jusqu'alors. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais faiblir, de ne plus jamais me laisser piéger dans les filets tendus de l'amour. L'amour je n'y crois plus. Je n'en voulais plus. Les idéaux tombent une fois passée l'euphorie des premiers émois. Quand s'installe le quotidien, la passion s'envole. Et je suis une femme de passion. Quand il n'y a plus rien à découvrir, quand on m'a tout donné, tout montré... tout pris... Quand chaque fois l'on me déçoit, quand chaque fois l'on me brise... je fuis. J'ai toujours été une citadelle à conquérir. Une fois l'ennemi dans la place, une fois les traités de paix signés, les combats cessent... et je ne suis plus alors qu'un territoire vaincu de plus sur une carte où d'autres noms ont été écrits avant le mien. Des noms jaunis que le temps a ternis et oubliés. Je ne veux pas être un nom de plus noyé dans l'océan de l'indifférence. Je veux qu'on se batte pour moi, chaque jour, pour ne pas me perdre. Je veux graver mon nom à jamais dans l'histoire d'un homme. Je veux être une terre toujours vierge, toujours à explorer. Et je veux être l'unique exploratrice d'une contrée sauvage...

[...]

22h00. Cet homme n'est qu'un homme. Armé d'une baguette magique et nimbé de mystère. Mais ce n'est qu'un homme.

Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de courir après une chimère... Il serait temps de m'en apercevoir. Que me restera-t-il si mes rêves se réalisent ? De quoi sera peuplé mon imaginaire dès lors ? Il faut bien me l'avouer, la magie ne m'a pas rendue plus heureuse depuis que j'ai découvert son existence. Elle possède ses faces obscures que jamais je n'aurais voulu rencontrer. La magie, c'était beau, c'était chaud. La magie ce n'était pas la guerre, le cynisme et le mensonge. Ce n'était pas les vipères, le nez dans la boue. Ce que je fuyais, je le retrouve là-bas aussi. Ce ne sont que des hommes. Ils n'ont pas les réponses. Ils avancent aussi vers l'inconnu, dans le noir, sans savoir où ils posent le pied. Ils rêvent aussi d'un monde meilleur, d'une merveilleuse utopie. Quand je me regarde dans mon miroir, parée des bas en peau de guêpe de Clochette, scrutant avec intensité l'endroit de mon dos où sont censées apparaître des ailes de libellule, Arthur enfile un jean's et des baskets en essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un rasoir électrique.

La magie n'est pas la féerie. Ce n'est pas le fantastique. Ni le merveilleux. Elle est humaine. Juste humaine. Nos peurs et nos tyrans sont les mêmes.

Alors je dois peut-être cesser de courir. Peut-être dois-je garder en mémoire ce fabuleux château construit par le génie de l'homme... Ne pas tenter d'y pénétrer et le garder intact. L'embellir encore de mes rêveries et m'imaginer prisonnière de la plus haute tour gardée par un dragon ailé aux écailles d'argent. Attendre qu'un prince vienne me délivrer sur son fidèle destrier. Il a des boucles blondes, un regard azuré et des dents étincelantes telles des perles blanches... Zeus quelle horreur ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me délivrer ! J'enfourche le balai qui traîne dans un coin de ma chambre (car évidemment on ne fait pas le ménage à ma place), je combats le dragon à mains nues car j'ai passé mes longues années d'enfermement à développer ma musculature herculéenne (qui ferait fuir le premier prince charmant venu) puis je cours livrer ma dernière bataille avec l'affreux bonhomme qui m'a maintenue captive jusqu'alors. Il est grand, maigre. Sa dentition est immonde, de la couleur de son teint : jaunâtre. Ses cheveux longs sont gras et il empeste le purin d'ortie (qui n'a jamais été confronté à la pestilence de cette potion de jardinier ne peut comprendre). Après l'avoir terrassé d'un seul regard, je lui arrache le cœur et le donne en pâture aux Erynnies. Et après ça, forte de ma toute nouvelle liberté... Et après ça...

Suis-je à ce point désemparée ?


	18. Mardi 18 septembre

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

Mardi 18 septembre 

Quinze jours que je me refuse d'ouvrir ce journal. Quinze jours que je ne pense qu'à ça. Je rumine de sombres pensées depuis deux longues semaines. Il suffit.

La vérité est que j'attends un signe. Sempiternelle histoire du stupide ego : _Je ne ferai pas le premier pas. Si on veut de mes nouvelles, on n'a qu'à en prendre_. Mais force est de constater que c'est bien moi qui ai mis les pieds dans le plat. C'est moi qui fouine. C'est moi qui espionne. Ce sont mes bêtises que l'on répare. Gentiment encore. Ou presque. Bref, il faut que je me bouge. L'évidence vient de me frapper. Je suis parfois très longue à la détente...

Il faut que je me bouge. Certes. Mais pour aller o ? Je ne me vois pas retourner une fois de plus au pré-au-lard pour sombrer dans l'inconscience dès que j'ouvrirai les yeux. J'ai compris le message, je ne suis pas prête. Cet endroit est un concentré de magie (Zeus que tu es perspicace Diane...) et visiblement je me suis attaquée à un trop gros morceau. L'idée de prendre à nouveau racine devant la boutique poussiéreuse où travaille Belmine Badin ne m'enchante guère... Je peux éventuellement retourner au Chaudron Baveur. En plus de saluer Tom qui me manque beaucoup il faut bien l'avouer (de même que son excellente Biéraubeurre) je pourrais pousser plus avant mes investigations du côté de l'arrière-salle. Hum... Comme dans l'idée que ce n'est pas si simple...

J'en arrive à la conclusion que j'ai besoin d'aide. Toute seule je n'y arriverai jamais, ou dans vingt ans mais je suis plutôt pressée... Il me faut un guide, quelqu'un qui puisse m'accompagner, me donner des clés. Quelqu'un de patient et de sympathique. De toute façon le choix est réduit. Je ne connais que Tom et Arthur. Hum... Hors de question que j'aille courber la tête devant maître Corbeau, il y a des cas où mon ego refuse de s'incliner. Et si chacune de nos rencontres tourne à la bataille rangée systématiquement, comme je le pressens, il m'apparaît contre-indiqué que monsieur soit mon guide dans son propre univers. J'ai besoin d'être mise un minimum en confiance et de me sentir épaulée. Pas raillée dès que l'occasion se présentera. Et ces occasions risquent d'être nombreuses... Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je m'interroge tant sur les qualités pédagogiques de ce triste sire, cet âne bâté, ce maroufle, ce... Je demanderai à Arthur. C'est un homme que j'apprécie énormément, nous avons beaucoup à échanger sur nos propres cultures. C'est un homme bon, ouvert, compréhensif, patient. Et je suis sûre qu'il a beaucoup d'humour, de répartie, de charisme... Qui essaies-tu de convaincre Diane ? Non trêve de gamineries... Arthur est objectivement la personne idéale pour m'assister dans mon entreprise. Je vais le contacter.

Comment je fais pour le contacter ?

[...]

Evidemment. Il n'est pas dans l'annuaire téléphonique. J'entends comme une petite voix sarcastique qui me dit que je suis un cornichon. Ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier. Je tourne en rond, ça m'énerve.

_Je suis_ un cornichon. Suffit de demander à Tom comment m'y prendre. Ou alors de le faire pour moi si leurs méthodes de communication sont inadaptées aux moldus. J'ai toujours tendance à faire des montagnes avec pas grand chose quand l'exceptionnel me laisse de marbre...

[...]

Je viens de relire la totalité de ce journal. Que de chemin parcouru... Que de fautes d'orthographe et d'abominations stylistiques également. Heureusement que personne ne le lit ! La honte.

Je suis complètement accaparée par ces événements vécus ces deux derniers mois, je m'en rends bien compte. Plus rien n'existe d'autre. J'ai l'impression de débuter une nouvelle vie, d'abandonner celle que j'avais jusqu'alors... J'ai reçu une amie ce week-end. Mon amie de toujours devrais-je dire. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Nul besoin d'avoir recours à la magie. Une complicité de plus de vingt ans suffit pour comprendre ce qui ne s'énonce pas. Mon air absent a dû beaucoup l'aider aussi, il faut bien le dire. Elle a bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, que mon quotidien avait été bouleversé... Mais je dois me taire. J'ignore si elle a compris l'importance de ce secret, je crois que oui. C'est mon amie. « Tu es heureuse je le vois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ou trouvé, mais c'est ce qu'il te fallait. J'ai toujours su que tu ne pouvais continuer comme ça, c'était assez misérable comme existence. »

J'ai décidé de passer sur la dernière phrase. C'est systématique, on ne vous fait remarquer vos faiblesses que lorsqu'elles sont surmontées. En même temps, je n'aurais que moyennement apprécié ses commentaires sur ma vie étriquée de célibataire endurcie par la force des choses (de « célibattante » comme elle se plaît parfois à me taquiner) et de cartésienne hyper rationnelle (là elle rêve).

Bon elle a quand même bien essayé de me tirer les vers du nez mais je suis restée muette. Je ne me voyais que modérément lui raconter ma découverte de l'existence de la sorcellerie, des photos animées, des plaques temporo-commémoratives, de Dracula, de la Biéraubeurre, des noises,  du ministère de la magie, etc... Pour le coup c'est son propre cartésianisme qui aurait été ébranlé (ou son opinion sur mon équilibre mental). Et je me voyais encore moins lui confier mon récent béguin pour un ténébreux sorcier à la langue fourchue, dont l'unique parcelle d'humanité que je lui concède, provient des bribes de pensées que je lui ai arrachées tandis qu'il me volait les miennes. Là j'étais bonne pour l'hospitalisation d'office. Non. Je ne suis pas dangereuse. Du moins je ne le crois pas !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris tout ça ?

Elle m'a dit que j'étais heureuse. Voilà pourquoi. J'ai des moments de doute mais ce que je suis en train de vivre, je ne veux pas le perdre. Oui. Je suis heureuse. Et je continue d'avancer.

[...]

Voilà. Poucie n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de sauter brusquement de mon épaule pour patauger dans l'encre fraîche. Là voici qui court frénétiquement en tout sens, lacérant de manière fort peu artistique mes tentures murales. Ce chat est une calamité. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très malin de ma part d'avoir pris un fauve dans mon petit deux pièces-cuisine...

Où est-elle passée ? Réfugiée sous un meuble ! Elle a du avoir peur de l'air déplacé par ses propres bonds de sauvage ! Mais... que...

[...]

Plus la peine de chercher. On m'a trouvée. Mon ego vient d'éclater subitement. J'adore quand il éclate. Ça libère mon auréole et des ailes me poussent enfin dans le dos. Sourire niais. Je plane.

Je sens que l'atterrissage va être brutal. Mon deux-pièces était déjà bien trop étroit pour mon chaton hyperactif l'arrivée d'un Milan Royal ne va pas arranger les choses. J'en ai bien peur. D'autant que l'idée d'une cohabitation paisible entre le rapace et le félin me semble plutôt compromise. Poucie feule à s'arracher les cordes vocales tandis que l'oiseau semble trouver la petite proie à son goût. Un bon coup de griffe aura tôt fait de l'en dissuader... Voilà c'est fait.

Un Milan Royal. Voilà pourquoi mon chaton s'était caché. Un Milan Royal avait atterri dans ma gouttière (renversant mes pots de plantes aromatiques soit dit en passant...) et me regardait fixement de son œil jaune à travers la vitre. Un parchemin lié à la patte. Une lettre pour moi. Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. A cause de l'oiseau d'abord. D'habitude ce sont les moineaux et les pigeons qui s'arrêtent devant mes fenêtres pour béqueter les graines et les miettes de pain que je dépose à leur attention. Parfois un groupe d'étourneaux voraces. Un Milan jamais. On ne peut d'ailleurs pas dire que le climat londonien est celui qu'affectionne cet oiseau. Je me demande même s'ils vivent naturellement en Angleterre. Je n'en ai croisés qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, il y a quelques années, au pays des prétentieux mangeurs d'escargots où j'avais décidé de m'offrir des vacances ornithologiques au fin fond du Cantal. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il m'est donné d'observer ce magnifique volatile d'aussi près… Son plumage brillant se décline dans un camaïeu d'or et d'ocre, une tête claire au bec busqué, la pointe de ses ailes d'un noir profond… Splendide. Mais encombrant. Quasiment deux mètres d'envergure… Il va falloir que je trouve une solution. Cette bête ne peut pas vivre ici.

Deuxième bond dans la poitrine. La lettre. Ecriture soignée, calligraphie sophistiquée à l'encre violette. Expéditeur qui m'était inconnu… Soupir…

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Directeur du Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

Quelle carte de visite ! J'ignore ce que tout cela signifie mais ce monsieur Dumbledore semble être une éminence grise.

_Chère Mademoiselle Ferry, _

_J'ai eu connaissance, par le biais d'un de mes collègues et amis, de votre attention particulière pour le monde magique. Vos intentions apparaissant tout à fait honorables et désintéressées, j'ai jugé opportun de vous apporter mon aide et mes conseils pour la suite de vos pérégrinations. Pour autant, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que l'univers sorcier est depuis quelques temps troublé par de sombres événements dont vous pourriez être victime si certaines précautions ne sont pas prises. Je souhaiterais vous rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais afin de vous exposer la situation. Je vous propose de nous retrouver ce samedi 22 septembre au Pré-au-Lard à 14h00. Notre ami commun viendra vous y chercher côté moldu. Suivez attentivement ses instructions afin d'éviter tout désagrément lié aux sortilèges repousse-moldus jetés sur le village. J'attends une confirmation de votre part, il vous suffit de lier votre réponse à la patte de l'oiseau, il saura me trouver. Il vous reviendra sa mission achevée, libre à vous de le baptiser comme il vous plaira, c'est notre cadeau de bienvenue._

_Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore_

Voilà. Je ne sais que penser. Je suis terriblement excitée et troublée à la fois. Certainement l'introduction de la magie dans mon propre univers. D'habitude, c'est moi qui cherche, qui me rend dans les lieux cachés. Aujourd'hui on vient à moi. La magie vient d'entrer dans mon appartement. Une page vient d'être tournée, une marche de plus a été franchie. J'entre dans une nouvelle dimension pour de bon.

[…]

J'ai envoyé ma réponse à monsieur Dumbledore. J'accepte le rendez-vous évidemment. Je l'ai également remercié pour le Milan Royal. Sans doute est-ce un peu ridicule mais je lui ai demandé conseil pour les soins à apporter à l'oiseau, lui expliquant mes doutes quant à mes capacités d'hébergement. Je me sens un peu bête. J'espère qu'il comprendra. Je veux le garder mon Milan mais dans de bonnes conditions. C'est un animal sauvage, le mettre en cage, même dorée, est contraire à mes principes. Je lui ai trouvé un nom à ce noble oiseau : Cez. Diminutif de César. J'espère que l'empereur ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, mais je trouve Cez beaucoup plus sympa que César. J'attends son retour avec impatience. Poucie a retrouvé sa place dans le creux de mon épaule, la pauvre, qu'elle profite de cet instant de tranquillit !


	19. Samedi 22 septembre

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

* * *

Samedi 22 septembre

04h21. Quelques jours que ce journal n'a pas été mis à jour. Et pourtant, j'avais tout le loisir de tremper ma plume dans l'encre. Mais quel en est l'intérêt si c'est pour couvrir le papier d'exclamations stériles telles que _Chronos que je suis impatiente ! Zeus que je suis excitée !_ Marquer de nouveau les pages blanches aujourd'hui ne signifie pas que ma tension artérielle a chuté à deux… Loin de là. Mon cerveau est en pleine émulation, mon imagination atteind des sommets insoupçonnés. J'ai relu des centaines de fois la lettre parcheminée de monsieur Dumbledore, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, en tous temps et tous lieux. Jamais je n'avais fait pareille chose avec les courriers de mes amants… Je me pose d'ailleurs la question de leur capacité à l'écriture (je préfère éluder le problème). Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vis cet entretien comme un premier rendez-vous amoureux. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le premier rendez-vous où pour la toute première fois vous vous dites : _c'est lui_. _C'est l'homme de ma vie_. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que monsieur Dumbledore est l'homme de ma vie, loin de moi cette idée… Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à me faire une idée précises de ce personnage. Je ne le _vois_ pas. Non, ce que je ressens c'est… comment l'exprimer ? Le rendez-vous de ma vie qui marque la fin d'une époque et le début d'une toute nouvelle ère. Comme si j'accédais enfin à un niveau supérieur de conscience, comme si… Je crois que c'est un peu ma conception du paradis en fait. Il me paraît ridicule d'écrire cela. Il est quatre heures du matin, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis excusable ! Mon paradis, mon Eden… Je sais que ce n'est pas celui de la lumière, de la paix, des rires et de l'amour absolu (et réflexion faite je ne suis pas convaincue que l'idée d'un bonheur contemplatif éternel me convienne vraiment), je l'ai bien compris depuis un certain temps maintenant et la lettre est plus qu'explicite à ce sujet. C'est juste ce petit coin de Paradis qui rend mon ordinaire un brin…magique.

[…]

11h15. J'ai pu dormir un peu finalement avant de me rendre à la gare de King's cross. J'ai bien failli rater mon train. D'abord parce que je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil… Forcément. Je ne dors pas de la nuit et je décide finalement de m'abandonner aux bons soins de Morphée à peine quelques heures avant l'heure fatidique du buzzer. Et puis aussi, je dois bien l'admettre, mon retard a sans doute un rapport avec cet excès de coquetterie dont j'ai fait montre ce matin. Je suis d'habitude assez prompte au choix de ma tenue, ce qui tombe sous ma main est toujours parfait. Cette fois-ci, je me suis interrogée… Je crois que j'essayais vainement de trouver une tenue la plus _sorcière_ qui soit. Peine perdue, il n'y a pas plus _moldue_ que moi, j'en ai bien peur (moldue… quel horrible mot, je ne m'y ferai jamais). J'ai donc perdu de précieuses minutes pour me retrouver vêtue, au bout du compte, d'un bête jean et d'un long chandail informe. Comme d'habitude.

A ma grande surprise, Cez était à ma fenêtre ce matin, comme s'il pressentait que j'allais partir et qu'il venait me faire ses adieux. Mais après tout, je ne devrais peut-être pas m'en étonner, monsieur Dumbledore m'a bien dit que les oiseaux de correspondance étaient dotés d'une certaine magie qui les rendait plus _receptifs_ aux humains et à leur maître en particulier. Je veux bien le croire maintenant. Il me semble que je n'ai pas encore mentionné la réponse qu'il a faite à mes questionnements sur Cez et mes capacités à l'héberger comme il se doit… Elle est arrivée sous la forme d'un petit sifflet d'argent, à peine plus grand qu'un dé à coudre, pendu à une longue chaîne au maillage fin et délicat. Je n'ai plus en tête les termes exactes de la lettre qui l'accompagnait mais je peux en transcrire la teneur approximative. Monsieur Dumbledore s'excusait du dérangement occasionné, il avait oublié de prendre en considération ce petit détail pratique (je préfère ne pas épiloguer sur la question). S'ensuit un paragraphe où il m'explique que vivant lui-même dans un château muni d'immenses volières et que pour un sorcier, de toute façon, les volumes n'ayant que peu d'importance étant malléables à volonté, ma situation de moldue lui avait un temps échappée… Remarquable, ma _situation de moldue _étant justement la raison de notre rencontre. Passons. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur puisque le problème dû au _détail pratique_ est résolu. D'une charmante manière d'ailleurs, l'appeau se présente comme un gracieux bijou. Cez est donc libre de voler où bon lui semble, même de retrouver ses montagnes natales si la nostalgie le prend. Magiquement lié au sifflet, il réapparaîtra instantanément dans le ciel londonien (si c'est là que je me trouve) dès mon appel. Je n'ai pas encore essayé mais je m'interroge sur le choc psychologique qu'il pourrait ressentir si, alors qu'il se reposait sur les crêtes du Puy Mary, il se retrouvait brusquement dans le fog typiquement british. Pauvre bête, je n'ose y penser. Que ces sorciers peuvent être barbares parfois… Enfin, je suppose qu'il savent ce qu'ils font !

J'ai réservé une chambre chez Charly. Autant profiter pleinement de ce week-end à la campagne. Une idée vient de germer dans ma petite tête creuse. Je me demande si je ne vais pas me servir de mes économies pour l'acquisition d'une maisonnette de pierre dans ce charmant village… A méditer. En attendant, je crois que je vais piquer un petit roupillon.

[…]

Minuit passé. J'ai préféré ne pas rejoindre Charly et ses vieux briscards cette fois-ci. J'ai plutôt envie de terminer ma soirée en tête à tête avec mon journal et faire un compte-rendu de l'après-midi que je viens de passer…

14h15. J'arrive essouflée devant les barbelés du pré-au-lard. Je me suis endormie dans ma chambre, sans m'en rendre compte, en lisant un magazine pour dames soporifique. J'ai oublié mon livre et Charly n'est pas un grand littéraire. C'est tout ce qu'il a pu me trouver. J'arrive donc en retard à ce rendez-vous si important. Un acte manqué, comme on dit dans ma profession. Je me maudis. Arthur est sans doute déjà reparti ne me voyant pas arriver. Un quart d'heure de retard… ce n'est pourtant pas la mer à boire !

_« La ponctualité est la politesse des Rois. » sussure non loin de moi une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien. Personne en vue. Je cherche à rétorquer à celui qui se cache, une pique bien sentie… En vain. Tout ce que mon cerveau arrive à analyser est que l'ami que monsieur Dumbledore m'envoie n'est pas Arthur comme je l'avais toujours pensé. Quelques instants se passent sans que mon guide daigne se montrer, m'obligeant à scruter bêtement un champ désespérément désert. Rien de plus désagréable que cette sensation d'être observée sans pouvoir saisir ce regard indiscret._

_« C'est bon, Rogue. Vous pouvez cesser ce jeu stupide, montrez-vous… »_

_Un craquement dans l'air m'indique que j'ai été entendue, mais je ne le vois pas pour autant. Je continue d'oberver le pré, à l'affut…_

_« Quand je pense qu' Arthur ne tarit pas d'éloges pour votre clairvoyance. Que d'excès pour une moldue bien ordinaire… Que de temps perdu. Le mien en tout cas. » Je me retourne brusquement, la colère enflammant mes joues. Il se tient juste derrière moi, bras croisés et baguette à la main. Dans ses habituelles robes noires. Son affreux sourire goguenard collé sur ses lèvres._

_« Vous… L'ami et collègue, il a fallu que ce soit vous. Vous êtes content je suppose ? Vous m'avez fait la démonstration de votre merveilleux talent d'orateur, assorti de quelques tours de passe-passe… La suite est pleine de promesses si monsieur Dumbledore vous a désigné pour me guider jusqu'à lui et m'empêcher de tomber dans les pièges du pré-au-lard. »_

_« Ne croyez pas que cela me réjouisse mademoiselle. J'aurais nettement préféré vaquer à mes nombreuses occupations et vous abandonner aux bons soins d'Arthur Weasley avec qui je ne partage pas la passion pour les midinettes dénuées de toute magie, quelle qu'elle soit. Et je vous prierai à l'avenir de m'appeler _monsieur_ Rogue. »_

_Je devrais normalement entrer dans une fureur noire, sortir mes griffes et lancer mon venin viperien. Au lieu de cela, je sens un vide profond s'emparer de moi et des mâchoires minuscules arracher mes entrailles avec voracité. _Dénuée de toute magie, quelle qu'elle soit_… J'aurais préféré qu'il me gifle, qu'il m'inflige mille tortures. J'aurais préféré que, lassé d'attendre, il soit parti. J'aurais préféré que ces mots ne soient jamais prononcés. Pas ces mots… Pas par lui… Je ne dis rien, ma bouche reste fermée, serrée comme un étau, contractée pour empêcher mes yeux de pleurer. Je fixe sa prunelle noire, douloureusement, sans un mot. Je m'accroche à ce roc d'impénétrabilité… jusqu'à ce qu'il vacille, qu'il se détourne. Un tic agite en un éclair son visage de marbre. Sa main tremble. Cet homme, ce ne sont pas les mots qui le touchent, qui le blessent…_

_Je n'ai plus mal, mon cerveau s'est remis à fonctionner normalement, analysant méthodiquement les informations qui lui parviennent. Mon propre moyen de défense. Il essaie de me blesser, il est là son seul but. Il veut que je le déteste… Il veut que je l'évite… Il veut me faire fuir. Pourquoi ? Je continue de le fixer et mon visage s'élargit dans un sourire radieux, un brin taquin._

_« Très bien monsieur Rogue. Acquittez-vous donc rapidement de votre tâche, nous serons ainsi plus vite débarasser l'un de l'autre. C'est cela que vous souhaitez également ? Menez-moi à monsieur Dumbledore, je vous prie. » Il recule de quelques pas, m'interroge du regard quelques secondes puis revêt son masque d'impavidité en hochant la tête. Il reprend la parole, sur le ton professoral que je lui connaissais déjà, je l'écoute silencieuse et attentive à chacun de ses mots. Le pré-au-lard, m'explique-t-il, est en réalité un village entièrement sorcier, invisible aux yeux moldus en raison de sortilèges appelés _repousse-moldus_. Repousse-moldus. Charmant. Très hospitalier. Je me demande un instant si tous les sorciers ont le caractère de monsieur Rogue, mais je me reprends vite en pensant à Tom et Arthur. Il m'informe que nous allons rejoindre monsieur Dumbledore dans un pub appelé « Les trois balais » et que pour se faire nous devrons traverser la moitié du village. Il doute que je sois totalement prête à franchir tous les sortilèges posés, que c'est un apprentissage qui se fera petit à petit et certainement pas aujourd'hui. Je vais être obligée de le suivre les yeux fermés (sans mauvais jeu de mot, croit-il bon d'ajouter dans un sarcasme) jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous en me concentrant sur sa seule présence. Voilà qui me réjouit d'avance…_

_« Vous êtes prête ? Fermez les yeux. Et surtout essayez de faire le vide. Ne pensez qu'à me suivre. » Je le vois se diriger vers les barbelés. Une illusion m'a-t-il expliqué. Une « porte », une de plus. Peut-être qu'un jour saurai-je la franchir les yeux grands ouverts._

_« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à vous suivre les yeux fermés monsieur Rogue. Est-ce à l'odeur que je vais retrouver votre trace ? Ou alors avez-vous prévu une laisse pour mieux me traîner derrière vous ? » J'ai bien envie de lui rire au nez. Je me contente de hausser un sourcil. Cela fait des semaines que je m'entraîne devant mon miroir, il faudra que je demande à Rogue (un jour de grande jovialité) s'il fait de même. Il s'arrête interloqué. Visiblement il ne s'était pas posé la question. La mine réjouie (je sens le tic poindre), il me tend le bras. Je m'y aggripe et ferme les yeux. Je ne lui dis pas… mais j'aurais pu effectivement le suivre à l'odeur…_

_« Je suis prête… On peut y aller. » Je l'entends grommeler entre ses dents. Je suis sûre qu'il se sent ridicule, une femme 'aveugle' ainsi accrochée à ses robes. Nous nous mettons en route…_

_« Nous venons de passer la barrière de barbelés… » Il me parle dans un murmure, me décrit ce qui nous entoure. Sous mes pieds, je ne sens pas le contact des herbes et de la terre mais celui d'une route pavée. Le silence fait brusquement place à un brouhaha… Des voix qui se font de plus en plus claires, de plus en plus distinctes._

_« Je vous ai demandé de faire le vide… Vous êtes en train de faire exactement le contraire. »_

_« Mais je me sens bien… très bien même. Je n'ai pas cette sensation d'agression comme les autres fois. J'ai presque le sentiment que je pourrais… »_

_« N'en faites rien, petite idiote ! Gardez les yeux fermés ! C'est sans doute le stade le plus délicat à franchir, ne gâchez par tout par votre présomptueuse impatience! » Je lève les yeux au ciel derrière mes paupières closes et relâche mon étreinte autour de son bras. Si je n'avais pas si hâte d'arriver enfin, je crois que je le planterai là, lui et ses grands airs._

_« Nous y sommes… J'ouvre la porte… Entrez et ouvrez lentement les yeux. » Lentement… Comme au petit jour, quand le soleil pointe au travers des rideaux mais que la lumière est encore trop aveuglante, j'entrouvre légèrement un œil. Derrière la barrière de mes cils, j'entrevois l'intérieur d'un pub chaleureux où sont assis de jeunes gens autour de petites tables rondes. J'ouvre grand. Tout le monde me regarde. Tout le monde _nous_ regarde. Et mon corbeau me fusille de son regard noir. Je tiens encore le tissu de sa manche et des sourires fleurissent sur les visages amusés avant de se noyer au fond de chopines de biéraubeurre. Je viens de saisir quelle était la profession de mon guide…_

_« Severus ! Mademoiselle Ferry ! Venez donc par ici. » J'aperçois pour la première fois monsieur Dumbledore. Je me dirige vers lui comme un automate, sers la main qu'il me tend et me retouve assise face à lui sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant Merlin en personne. Ou Gandalf. Ou n'importe quel vieux sage légendaire. Il porte une longue robe, couleur de nuit étoilée… Un petit bonnet assorti. Une cape d'un lourd velours sombre, des bottes époustouflantes d'un bleu électrique. J'ai presque envie de lui demander si ce sont là les bottes de sept lieux… Son visage, buriné par l'âge, est éclairé par l'éclat de ses yeux d'azur, pétillant de malice derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Il me fixe, souriant, en lissant de ses longs doigts une barbe à la taille impressionnante._

_« Ai-je tant l'air de ressembler à un personnage de conte de fées, mademoiselle _Ferry_ ? »_

C'est ainsi qu'a débuté notre entrevue. Il est tard maintenant, je sens que je fatigue. Cette nuit je vais enfin pouvoir dormir. De qui, de quoi vais-je rêver ? Je continuerai mon récit demain… dès mon réveil. Il me tarde déjà d'y être.


	20. Dimanche 23 septembre

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

* * *

Dimanche 23 septembre

_03h40. Il est vain d'essayer de dormir, mon esprit est assailli de pensées diverses, de souvenirs, de désirs confus. Impossible de dissocier la part du vrai, du fantasmé. Je dois mettre de l'ordre dans cet embrouillamini avant de songer à retrouver Morphée. Ecrire, c'est là mon seul exutoire. Un paradoxe. Ecrire mes rêves, écrire et partir vers l'ailleurs. Et écrire pour ne pas perdre pied. Une ancre dans la réalité.   
Rien mangé depuis hier midi. Je me rattrape sur un petit déj' pour le moins matinal. Porridge au chocolat, je suis calée pour un bon moment. Thermos de café à ma droite, plume en main, il ne manque que Poucie restée à Londres (pourvu que la voisine passe la nourrir…).   
Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu que je termine mon récit hier soir. Trop tard pour regretter. J'ai hâte de me replonger dans l'ambiance feutrée des Trois Balais. Le temps de relire ce que j'ai écrit la veille…_

_C'est parti._

…/...

« Ai-je tant l'air de ressembler à un personnage de conte de fées, mademoiselle _Ferry_ ? »

Je sursaute. J'ai la sensation qu'un voile brouillant mon regard s'efface. Je lui souris. « Est-ce dans les us des sorciers de s'introduire sans préavis dans les pensées de leurs interlocuteurs lors de leur première entrevue ? Une garantie de sécurité ? »

Regard suspicieux du vieil homme vers le corbeau. Corbeau qui me fusille de son œil furibond. Ce n'est visiblement pas une habitude. J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire. J'entortille mes doigts sous la table et les tournicote autour d'un brin de laine effiloché de ma manche. Le brin de laine qui caractérise la plupart de mes pulls. Un de plus qui va finir en miettes. Je devrais trouver autre chose pour évacuer mon surplus de nervosité.

Par un heureux hasard, s'il en est, une serveuse au charme redoutable nous apporte les consommations, préalablement commandées par monsieur Dumbledore. Saint homme ! Il a visé juste ! « J'ai pris la liberté de vous prendre une biéraubeurre. » Il me glisse que je devrais un jour goûter au whisky sorcier (Old fire whisky si mes souvenirs sont bons) ainsi qu'au divin hydromel flambé à l'extrait de gingembre de fabrication artisanale, que madame Rosmerta cache précieusement dans sa cave. L'hydromel… Mon péché mignon ! « Celui-ci a des effets détonants ! » m'assure-t-il dans un clin d'œil. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre. Quant à madame Rosmerta, il me semble que c'est cette plantureuse créature qui nous a servis… Un coup d'œil à Rogue m'informe que ses charmes, eux aussi détonants, le laissent insensible. Je me demande si cela doit me rassurer… Rogue… Il est resté debout, immobile, mais je suis sûre qu'il trépigne d'impatience n'attendant que le feu vert de monsieur Dumbledore pour enfin se libérer de sa tâche. Raté.

« Asseyez-vous donc Severus, vous partagerez bien un hydromel avec nous. Je sais que vous en êtes friand. » Dans un claquement de langue le vieux sorcier avale d'un trait sa liqueur de graines de coquelicot, esquisse une grimace puis nous adresse son sourire le plus jovial. Rien de tel chez le corbeau. Le masque livide devient plus pâle encore, bien que je ne pensais pas que cela fut possible. Les lèvres frémissent.

« Vous savez que je ne bois jamais Albus et que j'ai en horreur ces lieux de promiscuité. » Il jette un regard dégoûté sur les tables voisines où s'agglutinent de nombreux clients dont les plus jeunes n'ont même pas quinze ans. « Et puis j'ai à faire dans le village. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »   
« Du tout mon ami, je vous en prie. Mademoiselle Ferry et moi avons à parler et vous n'êtes plus utile ici. » Mine pincée de l'orgueil bafoué. « Tâchez juste d'être présent pour raccompagner notre hôte jusque chez elle, moi-même je ne le puis. » Hochement de tête impassible. « Oh ! Severus ! Si vous pouviez faire un détour par Honeydukes, je suis à court de… ». Haussement de sourcils.

Sans un regard superflu, mon guide tourne les talons dans un tourbillon d'étoffes. Les rires d'enfants qui parvenaient jusqu'à nous de la pièce voisine, meurent sur son passage. Je lève un œil triste vers l'homme qui me fait face. Il ne s'est pas départi de son sourire.   
« Ce n'est qu'une façade. Severus dissimule une grande bonté sous d'épaisses couches de... »   
« … malveillance ? »   
Je baisse les yeux sur le trou béant qui déforme la maille de mon poignet. Je me surprends à hausser les épaules. Je sens posés sur moi les deux turquoises. J'entends les longs doigts fouiller la barbe blanche. Un soupir.   
« Je ne pensais pas débuter ainsi la conversation… Mais finalement, rien de plus logique. Il en a toujours été ainsi avec Severus, il attise les curiosités... Vous devez savoir qu'il se doit d'être malveillant. C'est son rôle. Jusqu'où ne l'est-il pas, sans doute l'ignore-t-il lui-même… Mais c'est une autre question. »

Un rôle ? Ma main se crispe sur le gobelet de biéraubeurre. Je fixe avec une intensité surnaturelle monsieur Dumbledore. Un rôle ? Je repense à ma première nuit chez Charly, à cette voix traînante aux accents métalliques. Ma main tremble. La peur me prend. Je ressens de nouveau la terreur et l'effroi. Me revient le souvenir des cris de la foule, les bras de mon homme en noir qui me portent, le trouble de ses pensées. L'éclat d'une brève étincelle, parée d'obscurité.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La haine. La haine qui toujours renaît de ses cendres. La haine de l'autre. L'autre qui ne me ressemble pas. L'alien.   
Et aujourd'hui, l'alien, c'est moi…   
L'étranger dangereux. L'étrange inconnu. Née sans magie, et n'aspirant pourtant qu'à elle. Vivre un conte de fée. Le merveilleux. Et son revers.   
L'ogre finit toujours par faire son apparition. Ici, il s'appelle Voldemort. Il ressemble à tous les super-vilains que l'on invente pour effrayer et prévenir les enfants. Il ressemble à tous ces tyrans de nos livres d'histoire. L'Histoire des adultes. Avec un grand H. Comme homicide. Comme haine. Comme horreur… C'est l'Histoire qui se raconte sans magie et sans happy end. Celle où l'autre est tué. Parce qu'il est autre.   
Aujourd'hui, je suis l'autre. Et l'ogre veut me manger. Pour de vrai.   
J'ai voulu vivre un conte de fées. Le merveilleux. Et son revers. Je le vivrai jusqu'au bout. L'ogre n'est-il pas toujours vaincu ?   
N'est-ce pas ?

« Vous comprenez maintenant le danger que vous courez. Vous êtes libre de faire marche arrière… Tout oublier. »   
« Et vivre dans l'insouciance du péril qui menace notre monde ? Est-ce cela que vous me conseillez monsieur Dumbledore… Est-ce pour cela que vous désiriez me rencontrer ? M'annoncer que les communautés moldues et sorcières menacent de s'effondrer, de s'affronter et vous me donnez le choix de repartir dans l'ignorance ! Accepter mon sort sans tenter de lutter ? Fuir. Adopter la politique de l'autruche pour mieux périr dans les sables mouvants de ma lâcheté ! »   
Je bouillonne de rage. De colère. De tristesse. De dépit.   
« Asseyez-vous. » Il me sourit. Toujours.   
Je me rassieds. Je ne me souviens pas m'être levée. Je vide d'un trait le verre d'hydromel commandé il y a quelques temps, fixe rageusement le vieillard. Son œil pétillant rit pour lui. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Je me sens bête. C'est pas nouveau, ça passera. Je me replie dans un stoïcisme impassible. Ma stratégie pour tromper l'adversaire. Qui n'est pas dupe. Il reprend son récit. La vengeance de l'orphelin blessé devenu le plus puissant des sorciers. La magie noire au service de la douleur, de la vengeance. La guerre, les tortures, la résistance, les trahisons. Le sauveur. Un enfant.

« Harry Potter ? Ce petit maigrichon au regard de taupe ? »   
Froncement imperceptible des sourcils. Et toc. Je repère les faiblesses en moins de deux. Fallait pas me chercher et me faire sortir sciemment de mes gonds. J'ai horreur qu'on me titille l'ego.   
Pourtant, je regrette immédiatement cette méchanceté facile. Il me raconte sa vie. Une vallée de larmes. Une destinée singulière. Une poignée de résistants, de fous courageux pour l'aider à l'accomplir. Tous emplis d'un furieux espoir.

« Et Rogue dans tout ça ? »   
Ben oui. J'oublie pas le coup de la soi-disant feinte malveillance.   
« Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Ce pan d'histoire n'appartient qu'à lui… »   
Ben voyons. Ca m'aurait étonnée. Il me revient à l'esprit cette publicité décalée, dont je fus la téléspectatrice amusée, lors de mon voyage en France. Elle mettait en scène un monstre au faciès improbable et au costume qui l'était plus encore, poursuivant avec une tronçonneuse, de jeunes victimes raffolant d'une certaine boisson gazeuse (objet de la dite réclame). Devant tant d'acharnement et de violence, le slogan se résumait en une simple et absurde question/réponse : « Mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? Il est méchant parce que. » CQFD.

« Il se confiera peut-être à vous. Si vous savez le caresser dans le sens du poil. »   
Je sens mes cheveux se hérisser sur mon crâne. Monsieur Dumbledore a un talent rare pour la syntaxe à sens multiples. Et déstabilisante. L'incongruité de la scène qui naît dans mon esprit tordu m'arrache un ricanement sonore.

« Oh ! Severus ! Déjà de retour ? »   
D'olivâtre, mon teint passe à tomate écrasée. Je lance un sourire contrit au corbeau : « Les pouvoirs détonant de l'association hydromel et gingembre… »   
Haussement de sourcil perplexe. Je me damnerais pour une de ses mimiques… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

« Vous aviez raison Severus. Il m'a été impossible de raisonner mademoiselle Ferry. Elle est terriblement entêtée, elle refuse de courber l'échine face à l'adversité et de battre en retraite sans même avoir sorti l'épée de son fourreau. »   
« Encore une de ces courageuses écervelées que prisait fort ce cher Godric… »   
« Je passerais sur l'insulte déguisée, Severus. Vous n'avez sans doute pas oublié mon appartenance à cette maison. »   
Un sourire de connivence (il serait déraisonnable d'employer le terme franche camaraderie qui relèverait de l'hyperbole appliquée à un Severus Rogue. Connivence donc…) est échangé entre les deux hommes.   
« Voyez-vous Severus, il m'avait semblé que, malgré son courage parfois trop prompt, miss Ferry n'aurait pas déparé dans les rangs de votre propre maison… »   
« Vous plaisantez Albus ! Cette… Cette… »

« Cette femme ? Cette moldue ? Sont-ce là les mots que votre goujaterie toute misogyne peine à prononcer ? »   
Il me déplaît profondément que l'on parle devant moi dans un langage codé qui m'est totalement étranger. Et lorsque j'entrevois que les propos tenus sont largement en ma défaveur, mon orgueil ne peut que se révolter.   
« Je vous serais gré messieurs de vous adresser à moi en des termes qui me soient intelligibles. Et sachez, monsieur Rogue, que votre persiflage est tout à fait déplacé. Il y a des limites que le manque d'éducation et le cynisme ne peuvent franchir. Je ne suis pas une de vos élèves monsieur et nous devons avoir à peu de choses près le même âge. Même si je fais beaucoup plus jeune… »

J'ai bien conscience que ma dernière tirade ne jouera pas en faveur d'aveux francs et spontanés. J'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner… Jusqu'où n'est-il pas malveillant ? C'est la question que se posait monsieur Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il en soit, si je ne dois jamais résoudre cette énigme, je tâcherai au moins de limiter son agressivité à mon endroit…

Passée l'ère glaciaire qui succéda à ma diatribe, monsieur Dumbledore (dont la tranquille bonhomie était trahie par l'hilarité de son regard) m'expliqua en quelques mots l'objet de leur conversation. J'appris ainsi des choses fortes intéressantes sur le fonctionnement scolaire du collège Poudlard. L'école est scindée en quatre maisons dans lesquelles sont répartis les élèves dès leur entrée, et qu'ils ne quittent plus jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Je ne pense pas être dans l'erreur en affirmant que cette répartition laissera son empreinte dans l'existence entière du sorcier. Voire même dans celle de sa descendance… J'avoue que je suis perplexe. L'appartenance à une maison dépend de critères largement hétérogènes tels que l'ambition, la loyauté, le courage ou l'intelligence, d'une manière globale. Je trouve ce procédé particulièrement simpliste, manichéen, réducteur. Limite dangereux. Au lieu d'unir, il divise. Il fait naître des rivalités qui n'auraient peut-être pas existées sans un tel fonctionnement. Ne sème-t-on pas ainsi les germes du rejet de l'autre ? Je ne t'aime pas car tu es chez les bêtes, les fourbes, les intellos ou les fous suicidaires… Il y a nous et les autres. Cette année, nous leur prouverons notre suprématie. Chouette modèle éducatif. Vraiment, je suis stupéfaite que cela ne choque en rien monsieur Dumbledore. Sans compter ce rabaissement de la personnalité à quelques traits saillants associé à un immobilisme absolu. La psychologue qui est en moi gronde ! Ne puis-je associer courage et ambition ? Loyauté et ruse ? Témérité et esprit ? Opposer des caractères si dissemblables… C'est une aberration. Et une fois la sentence proclamée, je me dois de coller au stéréotype, à l'archétype de ce que représente ma bannière… Je me demande. Ne jouerais-je pas inconsciemment le rôle que m'impose l'étiquette collée sur mon front, en oubliant que je ne suis pas que cela ?

Un rôle.

Severus Rogue a fini par s'asseoir devant un thé noir fumant. Ses mains, rougies par l'hiver précoce, enserrent la tasse brûlante. Ses yeux s'abîment dans le fond du liquide sombre. Perdu ainsi dans ses pensées, on dirait un autre homme. Touchant. Loin de la méchanceté et des sarcasmes. Tant de questions que j'aimerais lui poser… Mais lui adresser la parole en cet instant briserait la magie éphémère du spectacle de sa rêverie. Peut-être finalement que mes réponses sont juste là sous mes yeux… Dans la confiance absolue que je ressens pour cet homme mélancolique assis à mes côtés. Dans cette irrépressible attirance. Malgré tout…

« Je vous trouve particulièrement présomptueuse mademoiselle, d'imaginer que vous pourriez être d'une quelconque utilité dans notre combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sachez qu'on ne détricote pas les mailles diaboliques de son filet aussi facilement que celles d'un chandail à cinq noises. »

Comment cet homme fait-il pour se faire détester aussi rapidement que l'on choit sous le coup de foudre ? Est-ce cet affront qu'il prépare consciencieusement depuis dix minutes, muré dans son silence ? Tout en tournant nonchalamment sa cuillère dans son thé, il lève vers moi son regard d'une sombre assurance.   
Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi insignifiante. Je me débats intérieurement, tentant de me convaincre qu'il ne cherche ainsi qu'à me nuire, qu'à me blesser. Que ses paroles ne recèlent aucune once de vérité. Mais elles me heurtent de plein fouet, piétinent mes restes d'espérances illusoires et de rêves puérils, font s'effondrer mon petit ego déjà vacillant.

« Mademoiselle Ferry n'a jamais prétendu pareille chose. »

Tiens oui. C'est vrai ça. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Mais Rogue connaît mes faiblesses et sait viser là où je suis le plus vulnérable… Butor.

« Et vous vous trompez Severus, je suis persuadé qu'elle pourrait apporter son aide. A sa manière. »

Euh… Je ne voudrais pas que monsieur Dumbledore soit présomptueux pour deux. A part monter une cellule d'urgence psychologique (ce à quoi je ne tiens pas particulièrement), je ne vois pas à quoi je pourrais servir.   
Reniflement méprisant de Rogue.

Nous sommes d'accord. C'est triste à dire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'en sommes pas là. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre… »   
Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas parlé de moi une seconde. Monsieur Dumbledore ne sait rien de ma vie et de mes aspirations. Quoique. Je ne m'avancerais pas trop sur ce terrain là !   
« Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt, mademoiselle. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je dois vous quitter, je vous laisse aux bons soins de Severus. »   
Génial. J'en rêvais. J'ai presque envie de demander à cette éminence grise si je dois me chatouiller sous les aisselles pour m'aider à rire de sa boutade. Mais je passe et lui tends la main. Au lieu de la serrer, il y porte les lèvres dans une souple et gracieuse révérence. J'en rougirais presque !

« Oh Severus ! Vous n'avez pas oublié… »   
Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, le corbeau sort de sous les plis de sa robe un énorme sac en papier brun marqué d'une couronne de rayons de miel. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, les longues mains ridées s'en sont emparé et s'y sont plongé.   
« Muumm… Merchi Cheveruche. »   
Mes yeux hallucinés sont depuis lors marqués à vie par l'image du distingué directeur du collège Poudlard s'élevant dans les airs dans une explosion d'étincelles dorées.

« Fizwizbiz. »   
« Pardon ? » Au secours. Rogue est pris de démence à son tour.   
« Fizwizbiz. Ce sont ses friandises préférées. » souffle-t-il d'une voix lasse.   
J'ai envie de rire. J'ai envie… Je ne sais pas. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Le problème est que je ne sais jamais quel comportement adopter avec Rogue. Il se trouve toujours là où vous ne l'attendez pas. C'est en tout cas l'impression qu'il me donne. Si je me tiens sur la défensive, il se montrera étrangement amical. Et quand au contraire je me prends à apprécier sa compagnie…

Ses doigts pianotent sur la table. Sa tasse est vide. J'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou et enfile ma vieille veste au cuir usé. Il me regarde.   
« Vous devriez adopter nos habitudes vestimentaires quand vous vous rendez dans des lieux typiquement sorciers. Sauf si vous aimez que l'on vous remarque. »   
« Parce que vous croyez que les vendeurs d'houppelandes sont légion chez nous ? Voilà des siècles qu'elles sont passées de mode ! »   
Je souris. Pas lui. Il ne réplique pas, c'est déjà ça.

« Vous serez aimable d'attendre la toute dernière minute avant de vous cramponner à ma manche. »   
« Vous avez une réputation à tenir, je suppose… »   
Regard étrange. Je ne sais qu'y lire. Amusement, harassement, agacement ? Je l'ignore.

J'avance les yeux fermés. Cette fois-ci je ne me concentre que sur sa présence. Profiter de ces derniers instants…   
« Qu'enseignez-vous à Poudlard, professeur Rogue ? » Je le sens frémir.   
« Les Potions. J'enseigne la science subtile et l'art rigoureux des Potions. » J'ai l'impression qu'il me récite son texte. L'habitude professorale, sans doute. Les potions… Cette odeur délicatement épicée… « Et je dirige la maison de Salazar Serpentard. »

Serpentard. J'aurais dû m'en douter. L'ambition et la ruse. Tout tenter pour parvenir à ses fins… Quelles sont les siennes ? Elle est la réelle question. Peu importe ce que vous êtes, Severus Rogue. Peu importe. Que voulez-vous ? Quel idéal cherchez-vous à atteindre par tous les moyens qui vous obligent à cultiver cet obscure mystère ? Quel est ce but que vous nourrissez depuis votre plus tendre enfance…

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

Déjà… Je suis sur l'étroit chemin pavé qui me ramènera à mon petit village moldu. Il a déjà rejoint le pré peuplé de vipères. Tout cela a un relent de déjà vu. Frêle silhouette aux contours déjà flous.

« Ne commettez pas d'imprudences. »   
Un murmure.   
« Je… Quand… »   
« Vous savez ce que j'en pense. »

Je hoche la tête. Une boule de vide vient de se coincer dans ma gorge. Une autre s'est logée dans le creux de mon estomac. Il me scrute encore quelques instants. Il va bientôt disparaître.

« Mademoiselle Ferry ?… Fiez-vous à votre instinct. »

Je reste là à contempler l'étendue désertique. Je sais qu'il ne réapparaîtra pas. Je sais qu'il serait vain de me lancer à sa poursuite dans les rues encore invisibles du village du Pré-au-lard. Me fier à mon instinct. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire exactement ? Mon instinct me hurle bien une réponse. Toujours la même.   
Qu'il ne me veut aucun mal. Mais qu'il est prêt à m'en faire, sans scrupules aucun, pour m'éloigner du danger. Que je ne suis qu'un souci supplémentaire dans une guerre où les miens seront tôt ou tard la cible. Que je suis un poids pour lui, pour les siens. Que m'afficher avec eux les met en péril.   
Mais il me dit aussi qu'une part de mon avenir se jouera dans le monde sorcier. Je ne crois pas au destin, au chemin tout tracé. Et pourtant, j'ai la conviction que le mien m'attend. Mais que je ne le vois pas encore.

…/...

Voilà notés en vrac les événements de ma journée d'hier. J'ai sans doute encore un tas de choses à écrire mais cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je suis maintenant très fatiguée, je vais retourner à la douce chaleur de ma couette. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Monsieur Dumbledore avait sans doute raison : il y a des choses que jamais je n'aurais du voir…


	21. Lundi 24 septembre

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

* * *

Lundi 24 septembre

J'ai toujours eu horreur des dimanches. Parce que ce sont les veilles des lundis. C'est dire à quel point j'exècre les lundis… Le buzzer qui retentit bien avant le lever du soleil, le froid qui vous saisit à peine émergée de la douce tiédeur de la couette, l'odeur de la pâtée du chat pendant que je mâchouille sans faim le pain frais de la semaine passée, la boîte de café vide parce que je ne peux être à la fois aux champs et à la ville (en l'occurrence dans les épiceries londoniennes et le pub du Pré-au-lard).

Mais une fois par mois, il y a un lundi que je vis comme un week-end prolongé. C'est le jour où je reçois en entretien monsieur J. C'est un sympathique doux-dingue comme on dit dans notre jargon pour désigner certains paraphrènes. Doux dingue, c'est tellement plus poétique… S'il continue à consulter un psy, aime-t-il me répéter dans un sourire jovial, c'est surtout pour rassurer ses proches qui le regardent parfois comme un profond malade. Il me dit que je suis une des rares à ne pas le percevoir ainsi. En même temps, je ne lui ai jamais soumis la lecture de mes comptes-rendus d'analyse…  
Non… Plus sérieusement, monsieur J est heureux, ne souffre pas (même pas de l'opinion d'autrui bien qu'il aimerait partager plus avant sa passion) et le monde dans lequel il évolue ne nuit à personne. Son truc à lui, c'est l'espace interstellaire. Et les extraterrestres. Dont il est évidemment un descendant direct, c'est du moins son intime conviction. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, mon rôle n'est pas de le dissuader de sa croyance, mais au contraire, de bien vivre avec. Et de lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, il sait que le monde n'est pas prêt à accepter l'invasion martienne. Pari gagné, monsieur J est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus épanoui.  
J'étais cet après-midi avec lui, il me faisait part de l'avancée des travaux de sa navette spatiale entièrement construite en boîte de Banania®. Voilà plusieurs fois que je décline l'invitation à assister à la visite et au décollage de l'engin. Bien que j'en brûle d'envie (je suis une abominable curieuse), ça ne rentre pas dans le cadre clinique imposé par nos séances. Dommage…

Alors qu'il me faisait l'inventaire des derniers détails à régler (je ne suis pas convaincue qu'un moteur alimenté par du jus de choux de Bruxelles soit terriblement efficace) et qu'il me demandait une fois de plus s'il n'était pas d'usage de convoquer la presse (définitivement non), il stoppa net son discours et son regard vint fixer un point derrière mon épaule.

« Vous avez du courrier » me dit-il enfin.

« Pardon ? » Je le regarde interloquée m'interrogeant sur l'incongruité de ses paroles.

« Vous avez du courrier. » me répète-t-il en pointant son doigt derrière moi. « Vôt' hibou… Y vous z'apporte un colis. »

Je lui accorde un pauvre sourire qui ne doit ressembler à rien et me précipite vers la fenêtre dans un charabia pitoyable censé expliquer par la logique cette étrange apparition. A vrai dire, je me sens d'autant plus bête que monsieur J semble trouver tout cela parfaitement normal. Je fourre rapidement le paquet mou dans un tiroir de mon bureau et retourne m'asseoir dans une pose des plus artificielles.  
Je tente de raccrocher tant bien que mal le fil brisé de notre entretien. Une chance que monsieur J ne vive que pour sa fusée et ses géniteurs venus d'ailleurs.  
L'incident aurait pu être ainsi clos et oublié s'il ne m'avait pas conseillé d'un ton badin en sortant de mon cabinet…

« Vous devriez utiliser la chouette restante, mam'zelle, on sait jamais, des fois que ça se reproduirait avec un autre que moi. »

Je suis restée interdite un long moment. Et je le suis d'ailleurs toujours.  
Comment ai-je pu ainsi passer à côté d'un patient que je reçois depuis plusieurs années déjà ? Non que je remette en question sa « folie » extraterrestre, Zeus m'en préserve. Je me reproche de ne l'avoir réduit qu'à cela. Un gentil allumé bien sympathique. En occultant totalement le reste. J'ai honte.

Enfin… Passons pour le moment.

Il trône devant moi. Intact. Un paquet de papier brun ficelé par une cordelette de chanvre. Je le tâte de nouveau… Mou. C'est mou. Pas de mot. Rien. Juste le paquet. Je l'ouvre ou je l'ouvre pas ?

Je l'ouvre.

(…)

Une cape. C'est une cape. Toute noire. Ornée d'une boucle d'argent. Un serpent fièrement dressé. Je dois avoir une drôle de banane collée sur la figure. Un sourire trop grand pour ma tête de mouche.

Est-ce que le costume ne participe pas de la magie ? Aussi loin que je remonte dans ma mémoire, je crois que j'en ai toujours rêvé. C'est infiniment plus élégant et original que ces doudounes dont nous nous vêtons dès les premières gelées.  
De là naît une nouvelle question. Oserai-je sortir ainsi accoutrée quand la mode est à la doudoune, justement ?... Je me tracasse pour rien. Pas besoin de parader ainsi dans mon univers moldu.

Peut-être que je pourrais l'étrenner dès ce soir… J'ai bien envie de boire une petite Bièraubeurre au chaudron baveur. J'en profiterai pour demander à Tom quelques renseignements sur les chouettes restantes. Si elles existent. C'est vrai que ces fichus volatiles ne peuvent pas entrer à tout bout de champ dans mon cabinet. Ca ferait désordre.  
En même temps, il est fort peu probable que je reçoive des lettres et des colis dix fois par jour. Ce n'est pas le genre de monsieur Dumbledore. Encore moins celui de Rogue. Et Arthur doit préférer utiliser la poste moldue.

J'aimerais bien que ce soit son genre.

(…)

Retour dans mes pénates. Quelle merveilleuse sensation de sortir parée de mes nouveaux atours. Comme si… Comme si j'étais moi-même… Je ne sais pas. _Enfin_ moi-même. Difficile de retranscrire ce sentiment absolu de liberté et de bien-être.  
Paradoxalement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir endossé une armure, une carapace qui au lieu de me fermer au monde, m'ouvre à lui. La chrysalide et les ailes du papillon à la fois. Moi qui craignais les regards biaiseux et moqueurs, ils ne font que glisser sur le tissu épais sans m'atteindre. Et ceux qui me touchent me remplissent d'une joie lumineuse. Car dans cet aveuglement généralisé, je me rends compte que certains arrivent encore à voir.  
Les enfants. Pour eux, j'ai une existence toute particulière. Je ne parle pas des adultes. La plupart sont des cas désespérés. Je comprends pourquoi le monde sorcier semble si bien caché. La vérité est qu'il ne l'est pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. Parce que personne ne le cherche. Il n'existe pas. Sauf pour les enfants. Et seuls ceux qui refuseront d'oublier ce qu'ils savent continueront de croire. De voir.

Je suis donc retournée au Chaudron Baveur et me suis installée au bar, pour une fois. Tom a souri quand il m'a vue entrer habillée à la dernière mode sorcière (j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais eu que celle-là mais peut-être me trompé-je). Le pub est quasiment désert, j'en profite pour exposer mon problème à Tom. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air contrarié. « Un de vos patients a vu le hibou postal vous apporter un colis ? »  
Penaude, j'opine du chef. « Oui, il m'a conseillé d'utiliser la chouette restante. Ca existe ? »  
Il écarquille les yeux comme deux soucoupes. « Votre patient ? Vous avez des patients sorciers ? »  
Je jubile. « Alors ça existe la chouette restante ? »  
« Bien sûr que ça existe !... C'est pas croyable… Vous avez de la chance mademoiselle que l'oiseau ait fait sa livraison alors que vous receviez ce patient. D'autant qu'ils ne doivent pas être légion dans votre cabinet. Incroyable… »

« La magie existe, vous avez oublié ? »  
Il sourit. « Pour votre affaire, je vais voir ce qui est possible. »

Tandis que je sirote ma Bièraubeurre, Tom va prendre les commandes et servir les rares clients. Avec un torchon à la propreté douteuse, il astique le zinc d'un air songeur. « Le problème, voyez-vous, est qu'il faut faire la demande à l'office des chouettes postales du Chemin de Traverse… et que vous ne pouvez pas accéder au Londres sorcier. Pas seule en tout cas. »  
« Si c'est comme le Pré-au-lard, je pourrai sans doute me débrouiller. Les sortilèges que vous appelez 'repousse-moldus' n'ont quasiment plus… »  
« Il n'y a pas de ces sortes d'enchantements justement. Il faut savoir faire usage de la magie. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mademoiselle, vous ne maîtrisez pas encore les baguettes magiques. »

_Pas encore_. Ah ah ah. Quel joyeux plaisantin. Son nom de famille doit être Rogue à celui-là… Mais pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ? Et qu'on m'explique cette manie de vouloir à tous prix vivre caché ! Non… Qu'on ne m'explique rien… Ma vie a retrouvé tout son sens depuis ma rencontre avec les Badin. Aujourd'hui, seul cela compte. C'est égoïste, je sais. Je n'ai envie de partager avec personne ce secret. Et les pourquoi du comment de cette partie de cache-cache, je les chercherai plus tard.

Tom va se renseigner pour la chouette restante. Paraît qu'il existe des arrangements spéciaux pour nous autres pauvres moldus ou pour les sorciers qui nous côtoient tous les jours (forcés, contraints ou par pur masochisme, sans doute).

(…)

Il faut que je le remercie pour la cape. Je peux lui envoyer un mot.

Ou attendre de le revoir…


	22. Lundi 16 octobre 1995

**Disclaimer** : Il est probable que Diane se rende dans des lieux créés par J.K. Rowling et qu'elle croise des personnages tous droits réservés… Toute ressemblance n'est donc pas fortuite.

* * *

**Lundi 16 octobre 1995**

.**  
**

18h00. Brouillon d'une lettre à M. Dumbledore.

_Cher Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_Trois semaines de silence ont suivi notre première entrevue. Trois longues semaines d'errance pour ma part._

_Vous êtes sans nul doute la seule personne sur cette planète qui puisse comprendre le désarroi et l'incertitude qui furent, ces derniers temps, mes seuls compagnons. La seule personne qui puisse le comprendre sans que je dusse m'en expliquer. Je ne vous connais guère monsieur Dumbledore, mais nul besoin d'être une sorcière accomplie pour mesurer votre grandeur d'âme et votre infinie sagesse._

_Je suis dénuée de toute magie, Professeur, et c'est le drame de ma vie. Petite, j'ai joué à faire comme si. En grandissant j'ai souri à ces jeux d'enfants. Aujourd'hui je découvre que mon rêve n'en était pas un... mais qu'il se jouait sans moi._

_C'est un supplice de Tantale, professeur. Avoir à portée des lèvres ce à quoi on ne pourra jamais goûter. Dans votre monde je me sens infirme. Dans votre monde je n'ai pas ma place._

_.../..._

19h00. Trois longues semaines durant lesquelles ce journal est resté désespérément fermé, oublié dans le fond d'un placard. Glissé entre les plis d'une cape. Elle aussi remisée. Trois longues semaines de doute. Douloureuses. J'ai tout voulu abandonner. J'ai regretté de n'avoir pas subi le sortilège de l'oubli dès l'instant où j'ai posé le pied dans le champ de vipères. Dès l'instant où mon regard a croisé celui de l'homme en noir.  
Un champ de vipères. Peut-être aurai-je du me montrer plus attentive à ces panonceaux qui m'alertaient du danger. Peut-être que ce danger n'était-il pas celui auquel je m'attendais. « Attention, désillusion. Attention, chute de rêves. »

La magie existe. Mon désir le plus cher, le moteur de mon existence a pris corps. Cela n'aurait pas dû être. Car il ne me reste rien. Si ce n'est cette volonté d'aller toujours plus avant, toujours plus loin dans la découverte et la connaissance. Mais de ce feu intérieur, de cette excitation fabuleuse et folle, de cet émerveillement des premiers instants, de tout cela, il ne me reste rien. Il ne me reste rien.

Comme elle me semble loin cette première frayeur devant mon reflet grimaçant, surprise en flagrant délit d'espionnage chez les Badin. Irréelle ma rencontre avec Vlad l'Empaleur sur le quai de King's cross, une soirée brumeuse du dix-neuvième siècle. Ma première chouette… Ma première gorgée de Bièraubeurre… L'odeur de l'inconnu… Une ombre qui s'efface. Qui s'efface.

Tout effacer. Oublier. De nouveau croire à l'impossible. Rêver encore. Imaginer que je suis folle et traquer l'anodin.  
Je suis allée trop loin. Et je commence à regretter. Parce que je touche du doigt ma dernière illusion et qu'elle va m'éclater à la figure. Et je vais en souffrir. Comme une déchirure tout au fond de mon être. Je suis une moldue.

Toute la laideur de ce mot m'est apparue dans sa plus cruelle signification. Moldue. Existe-t-il un mot plus boursouflé, plus grossier, plus ridicule que celui-ci ? Moldue. C'est une insulte. Une insulte à qui rêve de magie. Moldu. L'antithèse du merveilleux et de l'enchanteur. Moldue. C'est la baudruche que l'on dégonfle dans un bruit grotesque.

Je suis une moldue. La magie toujours m'échappera, même si je la touche du regard. Voilà pourquoi ils se doivent de rester invisibles à nos yeux. Non pour se protéger. Pour _nous_ protéger. De nous-mêmes. De l'effondrement de nos aspirations les plus intimes, ces bulles d'enfance où nous nous réfugions quand tout va mal… _On ferait comme si… Et on dirait que j'étais une sorcière_… Ma bulle est crevée. Je ne ferai plus jamais comme si.


End file.
